


Out of Sight

by FiccinDylan



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Canon Compliant, Canon Considerate, Canon-Typical Violence, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fairies, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mildly Dubious Consent, Red String of Fate, Sex Pollen, Smut, True Alpha Scott McCall, due to the "fairies made them do it" nature of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: What's going on with Derek and Stiles?is the question that seems to have all of the Hale-McCall (McCall-Hale? McHale? They're working on it) pack preoccupied.  As they try to figure it out, the town slowly starts to get attacked by a malevolent force.Will our group of modern day superheros be able to save the day, or will they too succumb to the magic?aka What happens when a "sex pollen made them do it" story isn't exactly what it looks like.





	1. Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> Welcome to my entry for the reverse bang! The gorgeous art is done by Jen aka @froggydarren and it SPOKE to me. This story was a labor of love done in between working a full time job, a part time job, and more side gigs that you can shake a stick at. I hope you enjoy it!

..

 

~~******~~

“Did we get it all?”

Scott calls over from the side of the house where he’s standing with a dripping hose. He looks over to Stiles and Derek who turn around and inspect each other, making sure every ounce of pixie, or fairy, or whatever the hell kind of dust they were blasted with was gone. After a few turns and determining the purplish goop was finally gone, they turn to Scott and nod.

Scott tightens the spigot and drops the hose before walking over to the two soaked men. Stiles is wringing out the hem of his _Black Panther_ graphic tee and Derek is already shirtless, shaking his head causing droplets to fly everywhere. Boyd comes out of the house with more towels while Erica carries plastic bags to put the rest of their clothes into.

“Stilinski, loose the drawers, I think I still see some of that fairy dust shit stuck to your back, we gotta make sure there’s no goo on that cute little ass of yours.” Erica orders cheekily with a small wink. Stiles lifts his shirt and wriggles around, seeing she’s correct and sighs. Knowing good and well Erica won’t be turning around, he shimmies behind Derek and slides off his undies while quickly grabbing a towel from Boyd. Derek rolls his eyes and undoes his jeans. Right before he pulls them down he grabs a towel from Boyd and throws it in Erica’s face.

“Get out of here, Reyes, go with Isaac and make sure all the fairies are actually gone.”

“Spoilsports!” Erica pouts before giving Boyd a kiss and going into the house to grab Isaac. Derek looks behind himself at Stiles.

“You okay?” He asks as he looks the boy up and down. Stiles shrugs.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m used to it by now, it’s Erica.  No offense, Boyd.”

“None taken.” Boyd says as Derek finally pulls off his jeans and briefs and shoves them into the bags. Derek huffs.

“That’s not what I meant, Stiles.” He starts, turning towards the boy who meets his gaze. “In my experience when fairies crop dust you, it’s with intent. I don’t feel anything, but it may hit humans first.”

Scott walks closer to the group and sniffs.

“I don’t smell anything different, but Derek’s right, if anything did happen, I think you’d feel it first, Stiles.”

Stiles shrugs again.

“The only thing I feel right now is wet and cold. Can we please go inside and get dressed?” the human pleads, shivering as he awkwardly tries to wrap the towel around himself.

Scott nods. “Yeah, of course, dude. Look, if you feel okay it should be fine, but if you start feeling weird then we really need to get you to Deaton’s, okay?” Stiles nods and Scott throws an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s get you inside and Lydia will run down a checklist.”

Everyone heads inside, but Scott stops Derek before going in. Scott McCall was born human and turned into a werewolf one fateful evening in the woods years before. His changing and subsequent growth despite his initial naivety unlocked another transformation which caused him to be deemed a true alpha. Beacon Hills already had an alpha by birthright in Derek Hale, though the young wolf had eschewed his power to save his sister, the last in what was once a great dynasty of Hales. The land, though beloved, had taken a lot from him. It wasn’t until recently that he thought to foster and rebuild it while staking a claim as its alpha and managing a pack.

This was his second chance at a first impression and he worked slowly and methodically. It was still new to him, but Scott proved to be a beneficial accomplice. While Derek was coming to terms with his own growth, Scott acted as protector of Beacon Hills with his ragtag pack of misfits. Through a lot of negotiation -primarily involving Stiles Stilinski, Scott’s best friend, and human turned aspiring Emissary- Derek and Scott decided to rule the lands as equals, with Derek caring for the territory and Scott maintaining its protection. Scott is currently serving as alpha of Beacon Hills, but he defers to Derek since the land bears his name and lineage. The two work together amicably and Scott always consults Derek for advice. He’s learned a lot and is a better leader because of it. He indicates towards Stiles.

“You think he’s okay? He seems a little off.” Scott and Derek look after the boy walking towards the house who is uncharacteristically quiet as he tries to dry the wetness from his ears They can both see the gears turning in his head. Derek narrows his eyes.

“Let’s give him time. If something is up he’ll come to us. He’s probably just trying to figure out why we got blasted in the first place.”

They all were in fact. One moment it was a lovely day in Beacon Hills and the next a group of fairies descended on their town and made a beeline straight for Stiles and Derek. They poured a shimmering, powdery like substance on the men and were in the middle of reciting a spell before being interrupted by the rest of the pack. Scott nods.

“Yeah, the whole thing was weird.” He remembers being held back by a force and watching the men get lost in a cloud of lilac colored frosting. It was equal parts lovely and frightening, especially since they have no clue why it happened. “How about you? Still okay?” Scott asks Derek as they head inside of the house. Derek inhales and looks around.

“Yeah, I’m… I feel fine.” He walks away to get dressed and Scott goes into the living room to meet with Lydia for debriefing.

****

The next day starts just like all days in Beacon Hills. Scott wakes up and gets ready for school anticipating Stiles’ call that he’s going to be late. As if on cue, his phone rings. He grabs his backpack and answers the phone.

“Are you downstairs already?” Scott asks already knowing the answer as he checks the clock. It’s 7am and Stiles is never early unless Scott’s mom is home and making breakfast. They both know she had the late shift.

“No, dude, sorry for the late notice, but I just noticed I left my notes at Derek’s last night and I have to get them. I’m on my way there now, can you get to school on your own? I won’t be able to get you there on time.” Stiles seems out of breath, but still very much within the ordinary so Scott just shrugs.

“Yeah, Stiles, that’s cool. Are the notes really worth it though, couldn’t you just get them during free period?” Scott waits for a response and then realizes he’s talking to dead air. He hums to himself before hanging up and calling Kira for a ride. She lives right beside him even though Scott often rides with Stiles out of tradition. They’ve been friends since 3rd grade though the supernatural liked to throw a wrench in there from time to time. They’d weathered every storm and Scott loved having him in such a pivotal role in the pack.

The morning progresses lazily as Scott walks towards 4th period which he shares with Stiles. He wants to make sure Stiles is still fine after the fairies and thinks about taking Stiles to see Deaton during lunch. He’s about to text Derek for his opinion when he looks around his class and Stiles is nowhere in sight. He texts him and 20 minutes goes by without an answer.

After he became a true alpha, Scott worked hard to develop his (Stiles’ coined) “alpha-sense”. It tingled when something was wrong, but sometimes it was hard to tell. Nothing was really out of the order, but something felt weird and strangely unsettled. After class he goes to the cafeteria and Stiles is there, sitting at their usual table. He looks exhausted.

“Stiles!” Scott yells out happily. His smile recedes as the boy in question jumps nearly a foot in the air before landing oddly back on the bench.

“Jesus Christ, Scottie, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Stiles yells. Scott looks around at the crowded cafeteria and then back at his strange acting friend.

“Stiles, what are you talking about? It’s lunch! What’s going on with you today, did you really miss class just to pick up some notes?”

Stiles looks at his best friend like he’s grown a second head, “Notes? What notes? Do you need my notes?”

“No…?” Scott says before thinking of the C average he’s just barely maintaining in their class, and that was an improvement, “I mean, yes, of course, but… this morning you couldn’t pick me up because you had to go to Derek’s to pick up your notes. Right?”

Stiles’ face is a paragon of guilt, confusion and mild arousal. Scott scrunches up his nose as he thinks of the other reasons Stiles could have had for lying to him about this morning. He can see Stiles trying to hold it together as his entire face turns red. Scott laughs,

“Bro, do you have a secret girlfriend? Oh my god, is she pregnant?” the young alpha’s eyes light up at the thought of being an uncle.

Stiles bristles, which isn’t as assuring to Scott as it should be, but he also shakes his head.

“No, I don’t have… I didn’t get anyone pregnant! Look, I gotta go find out what I missed this morning.”

“I have your assignment from our class.” Scott answers, though he’s pretty sure the last thing Stiles is talking about is school.

“Thanks, bro.”

“Stiles, for real though, are you okay? You’re acting really weird, is this about the fairies? Do we need to go see Deaton?” Scott looks Stiles over as the boy shakes his head and holds his hands out.

“No, it’s nothing, don’t worry. I’m just.. I slept weird last night and this morning was a blur, I’m just a little tired, it’s fine. Umm, thanks for checking in though.”

Scott nods and hugs his friend, watching after him as he leaves the cafeteria. His smell is weird. It’s nothing bad or nefarious… just… _different_. Scott’s come a long way from when he was first turned, but he’s always had trouble being proactive in the past, and his alpha-sense is telling him he should investigate this further, even if Stiles insisted everything was okay. Scott takes out his phone and texts Derek that they need to talk that night after the pack meeting that evening. He figures during the meeting he’ll watch Stiles and Derek can tell him if _his_ alpha-sense is tingly too.

Later that night Scott and Kira arrive to the pack house early to help setup. Cora is already there and Kira goes off to join her as she puts snacks together. They’re whispering about something. Kira told Scott that Cora has a crush on Lydia and was thinking about making a move so Scott guesses it’s that. He’ll have to ask her later, right now he’s focused on Stiles, and to figure out what’s wrong with Stiles he has to talk to Derek.

Before he can get there though, he’s stopped by Boyd.

“We need to talk.”


	2. It Takes Two

It’s not easy being second. Or, a second, Boyd presumes. He’s not entirely sure how he became Derek’s second, probably something having to do with some kind of new math and the universe having a strange sense of humor. He knows he’s certainly been the most stable of Derek’s pack members. Isaac always had family issues and has the need to be taken care of which doesn’t quite fit the role. Seconds need to be quietly contemplative and rational when weighing out decisions which disqualified Erica. Cora was out of the picture for a while, only recently coming back from a walk-a-bout that started in South America and ended in Thailand. She has no desire to be a second, and Derek wouldn’t want her to put her life on hold.

Then there was Jackson, who was home fresh from London and still every bit of the jackass he always was, but now with more charm and an affected accent. There’s no way Derek could stand him long enough to be a second. Which left Boyd.

Truth be told, Boyd liked it. Derek was always like a brother to him and was always truthful. He knew the young wolf had been through a lot of shit in his life, and was at his best when he knew the people around him trusted in him and needed him. And Boyd was both of those things. When Derek gave up his alpha power to heal Cora, it had the residual effect of healing Boyd and Erica too. Really anyone connected to his pack. The alpha pack disposed of Boyd’s body in the same place as Erica’s and the next thing he knew he was digging out of the earth, gasping for breath. He saw Erica, and knew her, but also didn’t. Something happened to their memories, maybe Derek’s power provided a reset of some sort, but they had no idea where they were and why, they just knew that they had to look out for and protect the other.

Though circumstance they ended up in Mexico where they were placed under the close watch of the Calaveras. Derek showed up in Mexico months later and the moment they all saw each other, everything clicked into place. It was an emotional reunion, one that was almost damaging for Derek, but Erica and Boyd kept him together as he made peace with his guilt and self hate. They traveled back to Beacon Hills and supported him as he made claim of the land and established his newly re-energized alpha which he realized was only diminished and not depleted. As his confidence and strength grew, his alpha grew, and his supernatural eyes returned to their brilliant, crimson red.

In Beacon Hills, the trio met up with Scott and decided to join the two packs with Boyd acting as Derek’s second and Stiles acting as Scott’s while he trained to be Emissary for both. Jackson and Isaac returned from Europe and soon after Cora showed up along with Kira from the desert. With Scott’s group, the Hale pack were strong and finally learning how to function as a unit. The fairies were the first attack in a while. A little strange to Boyd considering fairies weren’t known to be hostile and they almost seemed to be having fun when they sprayed Stiles and Derek, but other than that, there hadn’t been an incident in Beacon Hills in nearly a year.

Boyd helped Derek and Scott use that time wisely. Stiles was taking classes with Deaton while Boyd and Derek trained the wolves and Lydia helped Scott do additional research and planning to put wards in place around the perimeters while also attending to the younger pups in Scott’s pack. Liam, Mason, Hayden and Corey were also a part of the pack, but since they were still just kids (just a year or two younger, but experience has aged the older ones in the pack), the rest tried their best to allow them to lead normal lives. As normal as one could get in Beacon Hills.

Still, it was a privilege the older crew never had and they were happy to pass it on and do what they could to keep their city safe in the meantime. Boyd knew that peace in and of itself was a fragile concept and he was determined to thwart any risks that could affect theirs. So when after getting doused by fairy dust, Derek started acting strangely, Boyd knew it was something that needed to be addressed.

“Strange how?” Scott asks when Boyd pulls him aside. Boyd has a suspicion and wants to confirm with Scott before saying anything to Derek.

“This morning he woke up just fine. He went out to the garage and was messing around on his bike. I heard Stiles’ Jeep and then it got real fuzzy-”

“Wait, Stiles really was here?” Scott interrupts. Boyd nods,

“Yeah, he came to see Derek.”

“I thought he was lying about that, I asked him at lunch and he acted like he didn’t even remember going to Derek’s.”

“What?” Boyd asks, trying to put two and two together, he hadn’t even thought about Stiles being part of the equation though _now_... maybe it was starting to make sense? “Stiles came over and then like… an hour later they both came in and went upstairs. They were in Derek’s room for another couple of hours and then Stiles went to his Jeep and left. Now that I think about it, he didn’t say anything to anyone. Not hi or bye or anything.”

“Does that sound like Stiles? That’s weird, right?” Scott asks. Boyd nods and shrugs.

“Look, that’s not even the weird part. Right after Stiles left Derek came out and it was like he was in a weird daze. I asked him what Stiles wanted and he looked at me weird. Like he wasn’t even sure if Stiles was there? Just really off.”

“Something’s not right, dude. I was going to ask Derek tonight after the meeting, but if both of them are weird…”

Boyd nods, “Look, let’s watch them during the meeting and then if things go south we can ask Deaton to come by.” They shake on it and go to greet the others who have filed in.

Boyd watches as Derek carries on the meeting. He’s come such a long way. He used to be sullen and withdrawn, but -now settled through a sense of pack- he’s much more open and patient. He seems to notice things about the pack that he wouldn’t have before, even though Boyd is sure most of that is relayed to him through Stiles. The mere fact that Derek cares enough to listen is a big step in the right direction.

Even now, as he defers the lead of the meeting to Scott, he watches his pack members, observing them as they listen to the co-alpha. Boyd can see him taking mental notes of things to follow up on later or ways he can bond more intimately with the pack. He knows for sure that Derek has seen the tension between Jackson and Isaac, or the chemistry between Lydia and Cora. Boyd watches Derek watch them and can see him thinking of ways to help. He also sees Derek watching Stiles. Derek is perched on the arm of an easy chair where Isaac is sitting and Stiles is across the room leaning against the bookcase. The young Emissary alternates smoothly between taking notes or looking up something on his phone. As Scott talks he walks closer to Lydia, whispering something to her that she writes down. Then he stands behind her and continues listening to Scott.

Derek stands up and walks behind Jackson, flicking him in the ear to get him to stop kicking at Isaac. Those two always did have a weird relationship and seemed to constantly teeter between teasing and taunting. Jackson protests as Derek rolls his eyes and points to Scott impatiently. Jackson sighs, but shapes up quickly. Stiles walks around to the front of the couch and sits between Cora and Jackson. He knows that Cora sees Isaac as a little brother and if she sees Jackson teasing Isaac, a fight would break out. Cora has always been one to punch first and ask questions later. It was actually a good trait of hers, they just didn’t need it that night.

Derek stands behind Stiles and puts both hands on his shoulders causing Stiles to look up. Derek leans down and whispers something into Stiles’ ear causing the boy to nod. Instead of moving on, Derek remains there, watching Scott until Stiles reaches up, covering Derek’s hand with his own.

“So what do you think of that, Stiles? Does it sound like it would work?” Scott asks, pulling Stiles from his reverie. He looks quickly at his hand and pulls it away as Derek backs up and starts walking to the chair where Kira is sitting. He sits beside her as Stiles rambles, trying to figure out what Scott asked. Scott looks at Boyd who nods.

“Can we be done? _Teen Vamps_ is coming on and it’s the finale! We can’t miss it!” Erica pouts from where she’s seated in front of Lydia’s chair. Scott sighs, but nods.

“Yeah, go ahead, but record it for me and no spoilers!”

The pack file out to the den with Scott and Boyd staying behind. They notice Stiles and Derek lingering at the door. They’re looking at each other, mouthing imperceptibly and speaking closely. Almost intimately. Boyd notices Derek’s eyes flash as Stiles’ hand reaches up. He waves a strand of Derek’s hair from his face and then both men look at Stiles’ hand in confusion.

“Stiles, bring the chips!” Cora yells from the den. Stiles nods and goes to the kitchen. Derek looks after him before turning and catching Scott and Boyd watching him. He walks into the den. Scott shakes his head before looking at Boyd.

“We gotta call Deaton, man.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

***

Later that night while everyone is watching a movie, Scott and Boyd sneak away to Derek’s room to call Deaton. It’s scent and soundproof and one of the few places inside with guaranteed privacy as well as the only room with a land line. Stiles usually makes jokes about Derek having the ultimate in a “vintage porn experience”, but he uses the phone a lot to contact other pack delegates around the country. Out of anyone, he usually spends the most time in Derek’s room. Derek acts like it’s an imposition, but Boyd knows he doesn’t mind all that much.

Scott closes the door while Boyd rings the doctor.

“Derek?” the sage answers, the sound of raucous laughter and chatter behind him. Scott’s nose furrows.

“Deaton, it’s Scott and Boyd.. are you in Mexico?” Scott lifts an eyebrow as Boyd tunes his ear in to hear flamenco and lots of Spanish chatter in the background. Deaton laughs brightly. He may be a little drunk.

“Boyd and Scott, working together on Derek’s phone? Wonders never cease. I’m on sabbatical, gentlemen, but I’m always available to assist you. How can I help?”

Boyd isn’t so sure this is a good idea, but there’s not much other option at the moment. He tries his best, with Scott’s help to explain what’s going on.

“It’s just after the fairies they both started acting strangely-” Boyd starts, trying to emphasize why this was weird while trying to fully understand himself.

“Yeah, they’re usually pretty… well not _snippish_ , not anymore, but like, well, even at the meeting tonight they kept like gravitating to each other?” Scott adds.

“At one point they were even holding hands a little, doc. It was weird.” And it was weird. For some reason.

“So let me get this straight, boys. Stiles and Derek are getting along and you find that strange?”

Boyd sighs, maybe it’s nothing and they’re making a big deal out of it for no reason? He looks over and sees the same process on Scott’s face.

“What it sounds like is something happened with the fairies after a fairly long amount of time with no incident. Now you’re looking for a reason that doesn’t necessarily have to exist. Stiles and Derek talk a lot more than you think. Stiles constantly mentions him during our sessions and Derek does the same when we have our monthly briefings. With Stiles training to be the new Emissary, it makes sense they’d be growing closer.”

Boyd exhales. Maybe Deaton was right and the whole thing was just a case of their paranoia over all the peace they had? Man, that was sad, but really a good problem to have all things considered.

“That makes a lot of sense, Deaton. Hey, sorry to bother you, thanks for talking with us.” Scott says.

“My pleasure boys, now I hope you won’t take offense, but I’m going to throw my phone into this sea of margaritas, I’ll be back in two weeks.” The boys can hear some rustling and someone yelling _‘Alan! Shots!’_ before the line goes dead. Boyd huffs, but Scott can’t help but chuckle.

“The doc likes to cut loose, who knew?” Scott says amused as he pats Boyd on the shoulder. “Look, he’s probably right, it’s nothing. Let’s just bask in this peace and let that be the end of it, okay?”

Boyd nods thoughtfully. The doctor was probably right and they had nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

The next week goes by and things settle back to normal. Well, there was a small attack. Some rogue omega got the drop on Jackson and Isaac while they were training and both young wolves got banged up pretty badly. What was most important was that Stiles was there in a heartbeat, ordering Derek around to clean the boys up and get them rested as they healed.

After putting the wolves down and dispensing of the omega, Stiles led Derek into his room and closed and locked the door behind him. Boyd figured it was some sort of de-briefing and didn’t think about it until he went downstairs later that night for a glass of water. Stiles was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal in the dark.

“Woah, hey Stiles, you startled me, why are you in the dark?” Boyd asks. Stiles doesn’t seem to be paying attention to him and when Boyd looks he sees the boy’s eyes glazed over. He waves a hand in front of Stiles’ face and he continues chewing undisturbed. Has Stiles always been a sleepwalker? Was it a side effect of the magic classes? Boyd makes a mental note to ask Scott about it the next day. He waits until Stiles is done and watches as the boy mechanically washes his bowl and spoon and puts them in the drying rack. Then he follows him back up the stairs and watches as Stiles disappears into Derek’s bedroom. When he opens the door Boyd catches the hint of a new smell. Something familiar and warm, but also new. It reminds him of the feeling he had when he first saw Erica after resurrecting. It was nostalgic and beautiful, but something important was just out of reach. The epitome of bittersweet.

Then a realization swept over Boyd: it was the middle of night! Why was Stiles still there, much less crashing in Derek’s bedroom?

“ _It’s nothing, Boyd. You’re just being paranoid, nothing is wrong._ ” the wary wolf assures himself as he heads back to his room. He’ll talk to Scott in the morning and he’s sure once he says it out loud, everything will make sense.


	3. Just the Two of Us

“What do you mean there was an attack? And Stiles spent the night with Derek? That doesn’t make any sense, Boyd!” Scott balks as Boyd relays his story.

“I don’t know, man. Maybe it’s nothing. I’m just relaying what I saw.” Boyd watches as Scott paces back and forth.

“I was at my house with Kira, we weren’t even doing anything, just hanging out. I didn’t sense anything, dude, nothing tingled!” Scott pauses briefly when Boyd lifts a brow at him, but keeps going, “And Stiles has never sleepwalked since I’ve known him. Oh my god, how are Jackson and Isaac?”

Boyd puts up his hands trying to pacify the downtrodden alpha. “Scott, I need you to calm down, okay? Just like Deaton said, it’s probably just us being paranoid.”

“Freaking out because your pack got hurt and you didn’t feel anything isn’t paranoia, Boyd! I’m their alpha! Isaac’s at least, co-alpha, whatever! I should have known.” Scott slumps on his bed and pulls out his phone undoubtedly texting Isaac to make sure he’s okay. Boyd sighs.

“I don’t know what to tell you. It’s just like before. Something was off. It was a rogue omega and we should have seen him coming a mile away. Jackson and Isaac were training,” What Scott suspected Boyd was keeping to himself, was that instead of training, the boys were most likely arguing. Their weird game of pulling each other’s pigtails had started to ramp up slightly and the two were getting more and more tense around each other. Scott couldn’t tell if it was savage or sexual though, or some form of both. Boyd was still talking, “It was just strange all around and maybe we need to forget about the ‘ _Stiles and Derek’_ of it and just focus on the rest. I feel like I can’t do both at once.”

“But the ‘ _Stiles and Derek_ ’ of it are the thing! I know those fairies did something and I’m going to figure out what. Stiles is at the station now with his dad, I’m going to Derek’s to talk to him about Isaac and Jackson. Can you stay here for a bit and give me some time with him?”

Boyd nods as Scott grabs his coat and leaves. A few moments later Kira walks in.

“What was that all about?”

Boyd just sighs and shakes his head, before pointing at the _Just Dance_ mat in the middle of the room. Kira’s face lights up as she forgets her question and sets up the game.

***

‘ _Stiles can barely regular walk, much less sleepwalk.’_ Scott thinks to himself as he rides his bike to the pack house. What the hell was going on? He not only missed an intruder in their city, but two of his betas… co-betas? _Whatever-_ got hurt!?

Scott ditches his bike in the driveway and walks straight inside the house. It’s quiet except for some heavy breathing which he assumes is coming from Jackson and Isaac as they sleep in the basement. That means Derek must be upstairs in his room. Scott runs up the stairs noisily and stops to knock at Derek’s door.

Shit, it’s closed which normally means the sometimes introverted alpha wants his privacy, and they all know it’s well earned at this point. But dammit, someone got hurt in Scott’s territory and Derek should have told him. Scott gets to have righteous indignation about this, it’s his pack too! He’s never thought it wasn’t, Derek has always been super accommodating and Scott can’t even figure why he’s stressing about it now, he’s just confused and he needs answers!

He knocks on the door twice before trying the handle which is thankfully unlocked. He twists the knob and pushes the door open.

“Derek we need to t- _ohh_!” What Scott was expecting was Derek to be sitting in the window seat, staring out into the middle distance and thinking about how he was going to tell Scott about the attack. What he didn’t expect to see was Derek bending Stiles over on his bed and eating him out within an inch of his life; snarling into the boy’s hole like it personally offended him and Derek’s tongue was the one in charge of punishment. Derek twisted his head back and howled into the air giving Scott a wholly unnecessary view of Stiles’ inner glory before diving back in, causing the recipient of his lappings to whimper and buck wildly against the sheets, reaching back and grasping at Derek’s hair while chanting ‘ _alpha’_ and ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _mine!’_.

Scott, upon realizing the guys didn’t even seem to notice he was there, backs into the hall and shuts the door in front of him. He stands there for a moment trying to parse out what he just saw, heard and smelled. Then slowly, a small smile graces his face. Sure, no bro should be subject to that much of his bro’s asshole. Scott shouldn’t know the specific shade of Stiles’ inner walls, _but_ , his best friend is getting _laid_ , by their alpha! Or his co-alpha? Whatever, Scott couldn’t believe it, he was so happy. He can’t wait to talk to Stiles about it.

First he goes downstairs and checks in with Isaac and Jackson. The two are in good spirits albeit slightly embarrassed they got crept up on by the rogue. Scott assures them it’s okay and they’ll just increase their training to include sensory perception. The three hang out and play videogames until Scott hears Stiles’ Jeep start up and drive away. He knows Stiles had to have seen his bike so he’s a bit confused why he didn’t come and say hi, but he puts it out of his mind when Derek comes into the basement. Scott goes to him and hugs him hard, patting him on the back.

“I gotta go and talk to Stiles, but when I’m done, I think we’re gonna have ‘ _the conversation’_ ” Scott explains nicely to Derek’s blitzkrieged expression. Scott chuckles, “Don’t worry, dude. I’m way less scary than his dad. Later guys!” Scott waves goodbye to Jackson and Isaac and then Derek who looks like he wants to say something but can’t figure out what. Scott hums as he leaves. If Derek thinks about it, he can just text him.

He grabs his bike and heads to Stiles’ house where the boy is taking a shower. Scott perches on his bed and waits for him to come out which he does, completely naked with a towel covering his head, drying his hair. The boy’s have seen each other naked plenty of times, but something is different now that Scott is pretty sure he knows just where that dick has been. He feels… _proud_ for some reason? He shakes it off and greets his friend.

“Hey Stiles!” He says gleefully until he hears the screech that’s pulled from his friend and sees a spark of light go off by his head.

“What the fuck, Scottie!”

“Bro, did you just  _magic_ at me?” Scott yells, looking at the now smoldering clock on the end table beside him. Stiles clutches at his chest catching his breath before balling up his towel and throwing it in Scott’s face.

“Dammit, Scott! I loved that clock. What are you doing here, besides trying to give me a heart attack?” Stiles walks to his drawers and pulls out some clothes, dressing as Scott laughs and tries to explain.

“Bro, why so jumpy? I’m pretty loud and obvious unless you’ve got something else on your mind?” Scott asks with wagging brows. Stiles seems not to notice as he finishes pulling his shirt over his head.

“Sorry, things have been kinda weird the last few days. Not Deaton weird, just.. I don’t know. I’m sleeping well, but I’m also tired all the time.”

“Huh, well uhh-” Scott begins, trying to find a good segue so his friend will come clean about him and Derek, “I thought you might be distracted because uhh, Derek dropped the pie you made and _busted_ all the cherries?” Stiles furrows his brow and looks at Scott sideways.

“What… pie? I didn’t make Derek any pie, Scott.”

“Well then umm, I heard that you gave him your card and he _punched_ it… in the shape of a ‘ _v_ ’?”

“Are you fucking drunk right now? It’s the middle of the day on a Tuesday!”

“Dammit, Stiles, just tell me!”

“Tell you what? That you’re being crazy right now? What the fuck, dude?!”

Scott is about to explain when both he and Stiles’ phone light up at the same time. Scott takes the call and Boyd is on the other line.

“Harpies, come, now.”

As they get ready to leave, Stiles gets a call from Derek and he leaves the room to take it, telling Scott he’ll meet him in the Jeep. Scott stands there and wonders.

Maybe Stiles just isn’t ready to DTR with Derek yet and that’s why he’s being so coy? Scott wasn’t shy at all about telling Stiles every detail with him and Allison, though that may be why Stiles is being so mum with him. When Kira returned and Scott defined the relationship with her, he’d talked it out with Stiles for weeks it seemed. Either way maybe Stiles just isn’t ready and Scott can respect that. He’s just not sure how long he can hold out without bursting! His co-alpha and his best friend, that’s amazing right?

Did Boyd say something about harpies?

***

Fucking harpies. Boyd hated harpies. Granted, he didn’t know a lot about them, but one didn’t need to know a lot outside of their vicious shrieks and overly sharp talons. He remembers encountering one in Mexico and being witness to some poor being getting carried away to god knows where. He shudders every time he thinks about the craggy face of the winged creature and the way the man pleaded as he was being dragged away. He vowed then to try to live a life where he wouldn’t have to encounter one again and now it appears they have some in Beacon Hills.

How or why the trio of vultures came to be in Beacon Hills they don’t know, but thankfully they were easy enough to kill. Kira provided some swords that Stiles anointed with protection and attack runes, and Erica, Cora and Kira took one of each. It was a rush job, and messier than most, but in the end there was no civilian casualty.

Again though, Boyd couldn’t shake the feeling of something being slightly off. He felt that for every step forward there was another step back, or maybe there were steps in the wrong direction entirely. It was wholly unsettling. Sure, they came together with a solution, but the only reason they knew that harpies were in their territory was because the Sheriff placed a call to them. How did harpies cross the borders without them knowing or without the wards being set off? Is it because they were flying? Why were harpies flying in Beacon Hills?

Boyd finally resolves that he’s going to talk to Derek about it. Derek was always good at listening and maybe talking it out will help. A day or two later Boyd walks through the house and notices most of the pack lounging quietly. Cora and Kira are watching some movie while Lydia and Isaac chat beside them. Jackson is in the kitchen putting together snacks with Scott. Boyd heads up the stairs and walks towards Derek’s room. He notices the door is open slightly and looks in to see Derek holding Stiles in bed. It’s the aftermath of some thing and both are dozing softly.

Derek is laying on his back with his arm cushioned behind his head and Stiles is on his stomach, half on Derek and half on the bed with his arm wrapped around the wolf’s waist. They’re both snoring softly and look serene, almost heavenly as the sunlight cascades in through the window, illuminating the sheen of sweat on their bodies. Boyd grins as he shuts the door and turns away, almost tripping over Erica who is sitting on the floor reading a book in the hall.

“Oh, hey, sorry Erica. I didn’t see you there.”

Erica smiles up at Boyd lovingly, “It’s okay, boo.”

Boyd nods and points at the book she’s reading.

“What have you got there? And why are you reading it here?”

Erica shrugs, “It’s nothing, this Neil Gaiman book that Lydia recommended. It’s pretty great, but I don’t know, I just felt really peaceful here, it’s super nice. You wanna join me?” Boyd nods and slides down the wall beside Erica. He places an arm around her shoulder as she softly begins to tell him about the plot.

It’s a nice night. Boyd must have dozed because soon Erica is jostling him awake and the two head downstairs where Stiles and Derek are in the kitchen making dinner. Stiles has his shirt off, and is wearing a pair of Derek’s sweatpants which ride low on his waist. Derek is chopping vegetables as Stiles barks orders, pausing to touch Derek in some way whenever Derek hands him something. A squeeze of the bicep when Derek passes the chopped celery, a light pat on the back when he hands over the herbs. It’s nice.

Scott and Kira are sitting next to each other, making out at the island while Jackson and Isaac poke at each other playfully in the doorway. Cora looks longingly at Lydia who is texting with someone on her phone.

Speaking of phones, one is ringing. Boyd can hear it… somewhere. It’s the landline, which usually means it’s important, but Derek is always good about checking that so it must not be that big of a deal. Boyd walks to the cabinet and pulls out plates while Erica is just a step behind him getting silverware and cups. The phone keeps ringing, but Boyd pushes it out of his mind. It’s probably… it’s nothing. He’s just being paranoid and if there’s nothing wrong, he shouldn’t worry.

The night goes by peacefully. The meal is great and several bottles of wine - wolfsbane and otherwise- are opened. Stiles and Derek head upstairs before the rest of the pack go to their spaces. Isaac and Jackson go to their rooms in the basement while Lydia goes home. Cora goes to her room, sullen, but overall okay. Boyd decides to stay the night with Erica and bids Scott and Kira a goodbye as Kira drives them to Scott’s place. All in all it was a lovely evening, though Boyd can’t shake the feeling that he’d forgotten something.

He shrugs to himself as Erica lowers herself onto him in her bed. Her eyes flash as she rides him, her body undulating under his calloused but warm hands. The ringing has stopped but instead he hears other things. Cora, touching herself, Lydia’s name on her tongue as she lazily strokes her clit. He hears Jackson in his and Isaac’s _Jack ‘n’ Jill_ bathroom, stroking himself furiously as Isaac tries to subtly finger himself as quietly as he can in his own bed. Boyd marvels at being able to hear all of this, he doesn’t think he ever has before. He marvels even more at the way Erica feels on his cock. It’s never been like this before. She was soft and wet, heavy in the right way and in the right places. She moves as though they were connected and she understood exactly what it felt like to be inside her and how to make it better. And in that moment maybe she did. Maybe she’d really had Boyd’s dick all along? Boyd chuckles at the thought and then gasps as his orgasm hits him like a gunshot. Erica’s comes with just as much voracity and she keens as her tight heat clenches around Boyd’s solid member, milking him, taking everything he has to give.

Boyd exhales and collapses back on the bed with Erica landing inelegantly on top of him.

“Holy shit, that was great! Like, it’s always good with you, babe, but _that_? That was fucking awesome.”

Boyd can’t really talk so he just nods as he tries to catch his breath. He starts to drift, trying to make a mental checklist to see if he can remember the thing he forgot before he goes under, but it’s too late.

 

He’s sure it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DTR = Define the Relationship ;)


	4. Two to Tango (Horizontally)

Scott wakes up the next morning warm and sated. His head is resting on Kira’s bosom and he’s pretty sure if he puckers out his lips he can kiss her nipple without moving his head. He decides to try this theory and giggles to himself at his accomplishment. He hears a hiss and looks to the door where his mom is standing with her hands covering her eyes and motioning for him to go into the hall.

Scott grins and stands, walking into the hallway when Melissa uncovers her eyes and then immediately covers them back, indicating to Scott’s junk area.

“Scott, put on some shorts and come to my room, _god_!” She says as she turns and makes her way blindly back down the hall. Scott shrugs, grabs some shorts and then goes to his mom’s room. Melissa is sitting on the bed wringing at her hands.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” He asks nonchalantly, though picking up on her stress. She worked a double last night so Scott was concerned she hadn’t gotten enough rest. Melissa sighs.

“Look, honey. I know you’re a werewolf and you’re very mature. And we’ve had the safe sex talk so I know you’re being safe with Kira, right?” Melissa bores holes into her son and Scott’s eyes go wide. He nods slowly though not as convincingly as he probably should have. Melissa shakes her head, but continues. “I know you’re a sexually active teen, I get that, but I also know that we said you having a girlfriend wasn’t going to get in the way of your life and your duties to this town.”

“Mom, I know, what are you talking about? Kira’s great.” Scott says, suddenly agitated. He goes and sits beside Melissa on the bed.

“Honey, I know Kira is great, but if she’s becoming a distraction, you may need to dial back a bit.”

“Distraction, from what?” Scott tries to rack his brain. The harpies had been just a few days ago and they’d responded to that. He’s sure he and Derek talked about it and made a plan for next time because that’s what they do now, he just can’t quite remember...

“Scott, I called you 10 times last night.” Melissa says exasperated.

Scott remembers a phone ringing, but wait, no, that was at Derek’s. His own phone… did he turn it off? He never turns it off. And what does that have to do with Kira?

“What does that have to do with Kira? What were you calling me for?”

“Why didn’t you answer, Scott? If you were with Kira, instead of answering my calls-”

“I was with the pack, I must have… I don’t know what happened with my phone, but why didn’t you just call Derek’s?”

“I did, Scott!” Melissa yells, watching him incredulously at his responses.

“Oh.” Scott couldn’t think of an excuse, he knows last night happened and it was great, but for some reason the details were spotty to him. “Wait, what were you calling about?”

“Liam, Scott. Liam is in the hospital and it’s starting to get real weird because he’s a werewolf, but he’s not getting better. I think one of those chimera things got him? I know we haven’t seen one in a while, but this was something that looked like it should be a mythological creature, but it was just… wrong. I can’t explain it, even Sheriff said it looked weird, like it was taped together. I’m sure you all will figure that out, but what are we going to do with Liam? I can only hold him there for so long.”

Scott stands and he feels his world start to spin. Liam was in the hospital? There’s a chimera in the city? Was it dead?

“Mom, I gotta, uhh, I gotta go to the hospital, but first I need to call Derek? Or Boyd. Oh my god!”

“Scott, calm down, you’re shifting, hon!” Scott looks in the mirror and sees his eyes flashing, hears the snick of his claws going in and out and can feel the push of his fangs against his gums. He’s overwhelmed and he only gets like this when he starts to feel insecure. He’s the fucking alpha of Beacon Hills… kinda, and his junior beta got hurt while he was getting laid? And by a chimera?

“What kind of chimera was it?” Scott asks as he employs the breathing exercises Stiles and Deaton taught him to regain control of his shift.

“It looked like a chupacabra, but, the beginning artist kind?” Melissa explains with a scrunched face, shuddering at the memory of the gruesome beast. “It was going after Hayden and Liam just threw himself at it. He clawed out its throat and then Mason torched it. I don’t know how those kids are so resourceful, they’re supposed to be benched aren’t they? They said they tried calling you guys, but no one answered. Corey said he even tried something called the ‘ _bat phone_ ’?”

Stiles called it the bat phone, since it only rang in times of emergencies. In fact, he picked the most shrill ring so all the pack would know the difference between it and their regular phones. It was also in Derek’s room. That’s what was ringing all last night. Why didn’t they answer it?

He remembers dinner, and watching a movie afterwards. Then he remembers climbing the stairs to say goodbye and seeing Stiles deepthroating Derek. Derek was in the window seat, half hanging out from the looks of it. Stiles was knealt in between his legs, swallowing as much of the alpha’s cock as he could, bobbing up and down messily and humming, causing the wolf to sweat from the exertion of trying not to hump Stiles’ face. Scott is pretty sure Stiles got a finger up there too. That was surprising, but not as awkward as Scott thinks it probably should have been. Like, on one hand, Scott doesn’t think anyone should see their pseudo bro with that much werecock in his mouth, but on the other hand? Way to go buddy, _respect_!

“They make a good pair, don’t they?”

“What? Who? Liam and Hayden?” Melissa asks, clearly concerned about the change of topic.

‘Stiles and Derek! They’ve been getting closer, it’s like seeing a unicorn, there’s something overwhelming about it, I don’t know. But Stiles won’t talk to me about it, why do you think that is?” Scott looks at Melissa who is looking at him like he’s grown a second head.

“Scott! Go to the hospital to check on your beta! He’s really weak right now and I can’t hide him forever, can’t you take him to Deaton’s? He’s back isn’t he?”

Was Deaton back? Scott feels like he is. He nods to his mom and then goes back to his room. Seeing his phone on the floor, he notices that of course, the battery is dead so he plugs it in. As it whirs back to life, a flood of poorly transcribed voicemails of growing intensity start to clutter his inbox. Shit, all of pack jr. did call him... _a lot_. He grabs Kira’s phone (she’s still sleeping) and dials Boyd.

“Bro, we’ve got a situation.”

Boyd hangs up the phone after Scott gets off and thinks about what he was told.

Stiles was _deepthroating_ Derek? Wow, Boyd knew Stiles had a big mouth and a nearly unbreakable will, but he’d also seen Derek naked more than a few times. The alpha was girthy as fuck, _respect_. What else had Scott said? Something about pack jr.? Boyd was sure that Scott was handling it.

***

The week goes by and it’s a good peaceful one. There hasn’t been any trouble except something that’s been niggling at Scott. Stiles still wouldn’t tell him about whatever it is that’s going on with him and Derek even when Scott has tried to show that he’d be supportive. He clapped for Stiles when he saw him sucking on the Bomb Pop he bought when the ice cream truck drove by on their lunch period. Instead of divulging about his and Derek’s love, Stiles just looked at him strangely, threw the Bomb Pop in the trash and walked away.

Another time Scott caught him directly after. He was at the pack house and walked by Derek’s room where the door was wide open. He heard the sounds of the two making love and when he peeked in he saw Stiles fucking into Derek with long languid strokes. He had Derek’s knees hitched up in his elbows and was using the leverage of his knees to drive his length into the wolf, evidently hitting Derek’s prostate every time if the sounds the wolf made were any indication. Not to be outdone Derek had three of his fingers knuckles deep into Stiles’ ass, pulling the boy into him while stretching his rim.

If Scott stood and watched for longer than he should have it was only because he was still so confused why Stiles wouldn’t want to share the beauty of this moment with him and the pack. Scott’s not blind, he’s noticed how close they’ve become. Stiles has been missing school, missing his classes with Deaton and even just bro time with Scott to be with Derek. And Scott’s not necessarily jealous, but he would like to know that his best friend trusts him and hasn’t forgotten about him. And he wants his bestie to know he can celebrate this thing he has with Derek! That’s _not_ too much to ask!

So he watched them, because let’s be real, it’s about the only time outside of school when he gets to see Stiles. And they’re fuckng the life out of each other, panting out each other’s names and titles as their heated bodied glide against each other. Derek is being more vulnerable with Stiles than Scott has ever seen him, trusting the boy with the intimacy of the experience as Stiles tears him apart so soundly. And when they come, Scott swears he can feel something wind around his being and almost snap into place. He knows he’s not the only one. Cora was standing directly beside him and he saw her nod, as though making a decision before walking off. He told himself he’d figure that out later, though it’s on a growing list of things he needs to consider once he gets this Stiles and Derek thing figured out. At that moment, he was going to confront Stiles, but as he turned back to the room he noticed both men were gone and he heard the shower.

Well after _that_ he was just going to wait, but then remembers Kira walking up the stairs and she was looking super tasty, so he didn’t have a chance to talk to Stiles until he saw Stiles walking home. Which was strange because his Jeep was at the pack house, but when Scott called out to Stiles he just ignored him! Now it’s later that night and the little imp actually calls Scott and tells him he thinks his Jeep was stolen. Of course Scott just laughs at him and tells him it was fine and he’ll give him a ride to the pack house to pick it up. He figures it’ll be the perfect time for Stiles to spill, but in the car the human still acts brand new.

“Stiles, if you were seeing someone, you’d let me know, right?” Scott asks as he drives himself and Stiles in Kira’s car. Stiles furrows his brow and starts fidgeting around for something to distract him.

“Yeah, bro, of course, why?”

“Because I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me and you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Uhh yeah, I just….” Stiles trails off, alternating between looking out the window and looking at Scott, “Look, Scottie, is there… is there something… am I being weird? I mean, like, what makes you think I’m seeing someone? Like, what specifically?”

 _‘Besides the weredick lodged in your throat?’_ Scott thinks inelegantly to himself. He huffs.

“Well bro, I mean, like, your smell has changed, and you’ve been distracted. I don’t see you much anymore.”

“Well you’ve been hanging with Kira, and I mostly just sleep a lot. I’ve been pretty tired lately and-”

“And you’ve been closer with Derek.” Scott says, trying to get a rise out of Stiles. Instead he’s hit with a scent of stress and confusion.

“Am I? Jesus, I mean, we’ve definitely gotten closer over the last year. Is that what you mean? Or have we been closer… in other ways? I barely remember even seeing hi-”

“Deaton said you’ve missed a couple of emissary classes, Stiles. You’ve obviously been spending that time with Derek.”

“I have been missing classes, but I’ve just been sleeping, right? I mean, wait, Scott, don’t interrupt me this time, when was the last time you saw me with Derek exactly? Like, date and time, I need to know because I don’t rem-”

“Dude look, you’re my brother, you can tell me anything, you know that.”

“Dammit, Scott! I do know that, but I need you to specifically tell me what you think it is I’m not telling you and I don’t know why, but I think I need you to do it before I see-” Stiles stops short as he sees Derek come out of the house. His eyes flash alpha red and he smiles upon seeing the boy.

“Aww, your boyfriend missed you!” Scott says laughing jovially and slapping Stiles on the back, but Stiles isn’t paying attention to Scott. He just gets out and walks directly into Derek’s arms. The wolf picks him up easily, accepting the kisses Stiles rains on him as he weaves his long fingers through Derek’s ebony black hair.

They walk into the house and Scott is still laughing, harder and harder as tears stream down his face. He lets out a whoop and Kira comes to the door.

“Scott!” She yells before running towards him and jumping into his arms. He holds her, twirling her around before placing her gently on the hood of the car and climbing on top of her, kissing her soundly. She slaps at his chest and laughs. “Not here, Scott. Take me home, take me to your house, now!” Scott’s eyes flash and he nods, running to the driver’s side, barely giving Kira enough time to get in before they go peeling down the road. Boyd watches from the doorway. He knows he should… feel something about that, but he can’t quite. He can’t quite _function_. There’s too much going on.

He walks to the back of the house out where Jackson and Isaac were sparring earlier. Now the two are rolling on the ground, kissing each other passionately and shedding clothing along the way. They’re smiling manically at one another until Jackson sinks human teeth into Isaac’s neck, causing the boy to go limp in submission.

“Fuck me, Jackson, c’mon, do it.” Jackson grins and makes his way down Isaac’s body, slithering like a snake that just shed its skin. Boyd hears a noise behind him and looks back through the kitchen. In the nook under the stairs he sees Lydia writhing on the reading bench, gasping out as a flush covers her body. A step to the right reveals Cora’s hand caressing Lydia’s exposed breast and another step shows where Cora’s own raven locks are disappeared between Lydia’s legs. Boyd was glad to see Cora finally made her move. He chuckles and walks into the living room where he sees Erica fingering herself lazily on the ottoman. She’s a sight, naked and laid out on the rich leather, tweaking her nipple with one hand while casually massaging her clit with the other. Boyd grins and walks up the stairs backwards until he can’t see her anymore. At the top he peers into Stiles and Derek’s room.

Stiles is riding Derek _hard_. Derek is on his back and bucking into the boy like a rabid bronco and Stiles is holding on for dear life, launching himself in the air and then impaling himself roughly on Derek’s dick. He’s loud, god he’s loud. Yelling nonsense, saying things like ‘ _alpha, mate, mine, fuck!_ ’, rasping the words hoarsely as they descend into grunts and hisses of passion. Derek nearly whimpers as his hands struggle to find a place to be; firmly along Stiles’ hips as he pumps brusquely in and out of the boy, or clutching at his chest, squeezing the flush skin under his palm watching as the color of their exertion overtakes his human. Or maybe wrapped around Stiles’ dick, but when Derek tries, Stiles slaps his hand away and growls at him. His human _growls_. Boyd laughs but stops abruptly when Stiles turns suddenly to look at him not breaking his stride. Boyd is shocked when he’s met with an electric purple gaze spotlighting from Stiles’ eyes. Boyd can hardly catch his breath as he then sees Derek’s shining their alpha red and his teeth have breached his gums, gleaming in the ambient light that seems to organically surround them. Boyd is about to walk in, or run away… or even just move, but he can’t. There’s a mouth on his dick.

He looks down and sees Erica mouthing at the head of his cock, grinning as she flashes her beta yellows at him, a low feral giggle vibrating just inside of her chest.

“Booooo _-yyd_!” She says sultrily as she drags Boyd’s pants down his legs and to the floor, grabbing one of his calves to help him step out of them. He obeys, and takes off his shirt for good measure. He picks her up in one fell swoop and slams her against the wall next to the room of their alpha pair.

‘ _Mine!_ ’ Boyd can hear. It’s Stiles and Derek, their voices mingled together to create one sound. It’s not coming _from_ them exactly, but Boyd can hear the battle cry clearly as he thrusts his length into Erica, her legs drawn around his waist as he anchors her to the wall.

‘ _Mine!_ ’ Boyd hears his alpha pair again and this time he can hear Lydia scream as Cora muffles a vibrating moan into Lydia’s labia. He can hear Cora fingering herself, the squelch of her wetness seems to reverberate through the house.

‘ _Mine!_ ’ Jackson has Isaac’s face plastered to the side of the house as he assaults him from behind, reaching around and jerking Isaac roughly, the way he knows the boy likes it while worrying at the bite on his neck he gave him earlier.

‘ _Mine!_ ’ Boyd doesn’t know what Kira and Scott are doing, but knows they’re fucking. God, they’re all so fucking-

Stiles and Derek come together, howling and it causes a sonic wave of pleasure to wind through the house. One by one each of the couples shoots off. Jackson howls followed by Isaac. Lydia screeches and Cora moans. Erica keens and Boyd howls and after a few moments in the distance they can hear Scott so they all howl again. Boyd collapses on the floor and Erica falls in a heap on top of him. He chances a glance into Stiles and Derek’s bedroom and sees Stiles licking Derek’s neck and face before dismounting from the wolf mechanically and heading into the bathroom. Derek looks after him and then turns his head to look at Boyd. His eyes are back to normal and Boyd can see the flash of surprise on his alpha’s face. He passes out before he has time to fully consider what that means.


	5. Two to Make a Thing Go

Scott McCall just had the best sex of his entire life. And yes, it’s been a pretty short life all things considered, but with sex that good he felt strong and experienced, he felt invincible. He felt like a king, like he could conquer anything. He felt like an animal, the way he went into a backstand and balanced Kira in the air as she came in zero gravity. He did that shit. Scott _mothafucking_ McCall, y’all!

“ _Whoo_! I’m Scott McCall and I’m a love machine!” He yells into the air. He’s standing in his driveway, naked to the world, air drying his dick that was still wet from condom lube and sipping a mug of hot, black coffee. “I’m gonna live forever!” He yells and howls into the wind. A few moments later the howls are returned from around the city and Scott fist pumps the air. Nothing was going to bring him down today.

“Scott what the _hell_ is wrong with you!”

The Sheriff of Beacon pulls his cruiser in front of the clearly incapacitated young wolf and gets out of the driver’s side with a blanket in tow. He’d received a call about a public disturbance, but never in his life did he think it would be Scott. Well, at least not before these last few weeks.

The pack had been inattentive and completely distracted as of late which was bad timing since the city picked that moment to go to hell. The Sheriff was sure it wasn’t a coincidence, but couldn’t quite fit the puzzle of what was going on together. The school informed the Sheriff that Stiles was missing some classes, but when the Sheriff asked, Stiles just told him he was sleeping through them. The Sheriff has long been able to ascertain when someone was lying and Stiles wasn’t lying, but he could tell the boy was even unsure if he was telling the whole truth.

After the whole fiasco with Liam (and the fact that no one besides pack jr. had been to the hospital to visit the boy), was when Sheriff noticed more and more the Hale-McCall pack was largely absent. A dirge of half assed supernatural monsters seemed to pop up from nowhere, not even bothering the wards and alarms Stiles told him were set up around the perimeter of the county. Sheriff wonders if they’re not being made within the borders in some low budget hidden lab. There’s a reason Sheriff thinks they’re half assed, they looked like they would fall apart if the right wind came along. They made the chimeras of the doctors and Theo look like NASA experiments in comparison. Still, anything supernatural was well beyond the Sheriff’s grasp and even though there were no civilian casualties, he knew it was just a matter of time before the situation escalated even more out of his control and certainly that of the pack’s. What little control they actually had left.

“What’s gotten into you, Scott?” Sheriff asks as he throws the blanket in his hand at the boy. Scott lets it fall on the ground in front of him and takes a step forward causing the Sheriff to groan and roll his eyes.

“Love, Sheriff! Love has gotten into me! Just like with Stiles and Derek! And shit, I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that, but I just couldn’t not! It’s amazing, right? Oh my god, do you think that’s why Stiles won’t tell me?” Scott throws his hand over his mouth for a second before breaking into laughter, “I’m so orgasm drunk, ha! Why am I still talking?!”

“Scott!” The Sheriff is close to pulling out his hair. He has so many questions, but he’s lost the will to properly start, “ _What_?!” is all he can get out, which is fine because Scott’s not listening to him anyway.

“On one hand I’ve seen entirely too much of Stiles’ penis, and his ass. No best bro should be subjected to that much of anyone’s ‘ _virtuous glory_ ’,” Scott pauses at the Sheriff’s confused expression, blaming the confusion on completely the wrong thing, “-you know, the part just beyond the rim? But on the other hand, why won’t he talk to me about it? We’re best friends, we should be able to share life-changing shit like this, and Sheriff, love is as life changing shit as it gets! He should be able to tell me about getting deep dicked by Derek and I should be able to tell him about the rail I just laid with my lady!” Scott is screaming now, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He just puts his hands down and laughs.

“Laid- _y_. You hear that, sir? You hear the difference, Sheriff? Hey, you’re turning really red, are you okay?” Scott pauses once he notices the Sheriff is the color of an embarrassed beet and Scott swears he can see steam coming from his ears. “Has Stiles not told you either? Why is he keeping secre-”

“Shut the fuck up, Scott!” The Sheriff finally hisses. “What the hell is wrong with you kids? I tell you about Liam and there’s no response. You vomit out way too much information about my son’s anatomy and love life. Melissa had to kick the kids who did go visit Liam out of the room because things were getting really… well, ‘ _adult_ ’ is the word she used. And now you’re out here… I don’t even know what you’re doing, Scott? Are you high? How do werewolves get high and is this it?”

“They were getting frisky at the hospital? Ha! Like alpha like pack, huh? Oh shit-” Finally something slots together in Scott’s mind. He can’t fully make it out yet, but he needs to chase this, something that Stiles said to him earlier, maybe Boyd?

“Sheriff, I gotta go, something is weird, and I gotta go.”

“What? Scott, no, you will stay here and explain yourself!” Scott is about push past the sheriff, but he’s stopped by a bat to the chest. He looks at the Sheriff incredulously who is glowering at him.

“Scott, go put on some damned clothes, _now_!”

Scott looks down, finally realizing he’s naked and tries to cover his junk with one hand and his ass with the other. On the way back towards the house he grabs the blanket from the ground and hightails it upstairs.

He makes it to his room and opens the door to a vision of Kira, naked and becoming on his bed. He throws the towel away and prowls towards her, completely forgetting why he was anywhere but her arms to begin with. He’s about to get into the bed when he sees a flash of light outside followed by an explosion.

That’s… that’ not right. He grabs his phone and calls Boyd.

“Boyd, did you see that?” Scott keeps looking out the window for some kind of information. As though the explanation for the incident was going to come to him. He hears Boyd going through drawers, like he was getting clothes too. Shit, Scott should get some clothes.

“Yeah, I saw it, and then I heard it.”

“What the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know, Scott, but something is wrong. What are you doing now? Where are you?”

“I’m at home with Kira, where are you?”

“I’m at the pack house with Erica and Scott, I need to ask you something and it’s going to sound crass, but I’m working on a theory here, okay?”

Scott stops mid-putting on pants and waits for Boyd to continue.

“Scott, did you just get done having sex?”

Scott laughs and then thinks about the question. Then he looks over at Kira on the bed. He must have had sex, but… why can’t he remember?

“Scott, you there? I can’t have two alphas down.” Scott shakes his head.

“No, I’m here, sorry Boyd. Umm, yeah, Kira and I… we… I mean, I think, all the signs point to-”

“So you don’t remember either? Because I just woke up in the hall buck ass naked with Erica all over me.”

“Bro! Awesome!” Scott can’t help himself. “Wait, you said two alphas down? What happened to Derek?” He hears Boyd sigh on the other end of the line.

“Scott, this is serious. I don’t remember a thing that happened after you and Stiles got here, and I’m missing huge pieces before that. And Stiles is waking up again and I think when he does? Something is fucked, you gotta get over here. He looked at me today and his eyes flashed, I swear they did. They were purple!”

“Wait, Stiles was there? Wait, of course he was, I drove him over, but he wasn’t with Derek?”

“Yeah, he was riding him when he looked at me and his eyes flashed!”

“Stiles and Derek are fucking!?”

“Scott!”

“Wait, I knew that, didn’t I? I feel like I dreamed it.”

“Exactly man, something is fucked.”

Scott starts to shake Kira awake when he hears something crash on Boyd’s end.

“ _Stiles? Hey Stiles, wait up, you- oh my god!_ ”

“Boyd, what is it, what’s happening?”

There’s a commotion and Boyd comes back on the line, “Scott, he like, caressed Erica’s face and she just fainted, then he went downstairs and he’s like blessing everyone and is about to leave. Shit, I can tell I want one, I want the blessing of his face waterfall and I have to get it before he leaves!”

“Boyd wait, what do I do? Where did he go?!”

“Fuck, if you see him on your way here pick him up no matter what and bring him back. We gotta figure this out. I’m going to go try to get my fucking-”

“Okay bro, I’m on my way!” Scott says to the already dead line. He’s about to call for Kira when he looks up and sees she’s already dressed, albeit a little groggy. He shakes his head and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the car.

They’re driving towards Derek’s and see Stiles on the side of the road staggering in the direction of his house.

“Stiles, bro! Get in the car!” Scott yells, but to no avail. Stiles is unresponsive. Scott pulls over and gets out, running towards his friend. He stops short when he sees first hand, the flash of Stiles’ eyes towards him.

“Whoa, Stiles. Look, you gotta come with me.” Scott reaches out, but Stiles growls and swings at him wildly. He then pushes him out of the way with a strength Scott has never encountered in the boy and continues ambling down the street. Scott can feel his normally warm blood run cold as he fumbles for his phone and calls Boyd back.

“Yeah, you see him?” Boyd answers without any preamble. Scott nods, uncaring that the wolf can’t see him. He’s still dazed by the encounter with Stiles. He finally gets up and starts making his way back to the car. Kira is in the driver’s seat now and when Scott gets in she starts following Stiles slowly as he makes his way towards his home.

“Yeah, but he’s completely unresponsive Boyd, he swung at me and then pushed me and whatever spell he’s under makes him freakishly strong. It looks like we might have to wait this thing out.” Scott expects Boyd to be angry or disappointed, but he’s his normal understanding self.

“Yeah, Derek’s out cold and I’ve tried splashing him with water, pushing him off the bed, everything, he won’t budge. He’s going to be pissed when he does wake up wet and on the floor.”

“So you think this has been going on for a while.”

“Yeah, I’ve been doing some timelining,” Scott can hear Boyd rustling around some paper, “Ever since the fairies it’s been weirder and weirder. Now I’ve got a house with a passed out alpha and everyone is naked and like, all up on each other. And there’s still the flash and the explosion that we can’t get to because we can’t get our pack together. This has something to do with the fairies, I just know it.”

Scott watches as Stiles gets to his house and goes inside. Kira and he follow Stiles to his room where he falls face first onto his bed, snoring loudly.

“Do you really think it’s the fairies? This seems so complicated, what’s the endgame?”

“I don’t know yet. And I know it sounds weird because fairies aren’t usually hostile. And honestly, usually this kind of thing on a smaller level is good for a pack, but something is keeping it unsettled and it’s literally making us crazy. Think about it, can you remember the last interaction you had with someone outside of the pack?”

Scott can feel the heat creep up his neck as he gets flashes of being outside with the sheriff earlier that morning.

“Oh _shit_.”

“I know, right? We need to find those fairies. I’m going to start by seeing if anyone else is snapped out of it and then I’m going to see if I can contact Deaton to track the fairies down.”

“Sounds good, Boyd. I’m going to stay here until Stiles wakes up and then we’ll come over to help.”

“You’ll do no such thing, son.”

Scott’s head flies to the doorway where he sees the Sheriff standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hang up the phone, Scott.”

“Gotta go, Boyd, bye!” Scott says before disconnecting the call. Kira is trying to shrink into the corner which is unnecessary since the full breadth of the Sheriff’s ire is directed towards Scott.

“Scott, I just came home because after a huge explosion near the sports center wherein one witness swears up and down he saw a giant lizard man with a tail, I get a call from one of the neighbors saying my son is ambling down the street like a drunk madman and there’s a car slowly trailing after him. I swear to god almighty, if you don’t start giving me some answers!”

Scott flinches, trying to find a way to explain, but he can’t. He doesn’t have an excuse, couldn’t come up with a reason if he tried. The Sheriff must notice that he can’t answer that question so he starts firing off more hoping that at least one will stick.

“Why is there a low budget kanima trolling my streets? What caused the explosion? We went near the old arena, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Aren’t you supposed to be the protector of Beacon Hills? Where were you, Scott? Why is all of this popping up now? Why is my son out cold? Why shouldn’t I arrest you right now for obstruction of justice and just lock you away forever, Scott!? Say something!”

“Sheriff, I’m sorry!” Is all Scott can say. He slinks on to the bed and pulls at his hair, trying to make sense of everything. “I’m so sorry, Sheriff. I don’t know what’s happened. Something was missed. There were fairies and umm… I don’t know, god, was I naked in front of you?” The Sheriff’s grimace deepens so Scott regroups and continues.

“Whatever it is we’re going to get to the bottom of this.”

“To the bottom of what guys, what’s happening?” All three of the heads in the room snap to the welcome return of Stiles who is groggily coming back online. He sits up, rubbing at the back of his neck when Scott jumps up and yells.

“Can’t explain now, Stiles, we gotta get to Derek’s now! Are you gonna swing at me again?”

“What? I would never-” Before Stiles can finish his protestation, Scott is dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

“Sheriff, I promise, we’ll figure this out and I’ll call you. If you don’t hear from me in an hour come and find me and bring a hose!” Scott shouts behind him as Kira starts the car and they peel out of the driveway.

“Why are we going to Derek’s? What’s happening?” Stiles asks.

“Jesus, Stiles. You sound just like your dad.”

“What? Scottie, I don’t remember a thing since… dammit, the last time I was in the car with you.” A slow realization starts to dawn on Stiles’ face, “...and I asked you to explain shit to me before we got to Derek’s. This time you gotta listen, something is going on and-”

“You’ve been fucking Derek for weeks.”

“And mother _fuck_ stop _fucking_ interrupting me! Everytime I try to get a statement out you always- wait, what?!” Stiles looks at Scott who watches him carefully. Stiles looks at him expectantly and Scott stares right back.

“Scott, say something! I swear to-”

“Well I didn’t want to interrupt you again! When you pushed me out of the way it hurt! I don’t like that side of you.”

Stiles rubs his temples and then sees the familiar turn coming up.

“Kira, pull into this drive.” He holds his hands up to Scott’s protests, “I know, Scott, but if I get lost again then we need to figure this out now. I knew something was weird. I knew I was getting fucked, I would wake up all sore and shit, but I was also fucking, did I fuck him?”

“Yeah you did! You topped the shit out of him!” Scott says tossing caution to the wind and going for the high-five. Stiles looks at him crazily.

“It’s really not cool, Scott.” Stiles says, as though he’s explaining to a five year old. Scott remains undeterred.

“Bro, all things considered? It’s kinda cool.” Stiles still rebuffs Scott, but Scott persists, “C’mon dude, it’ll be cool later five?” Stiles rolls his eyes and finally gives in. He can’t hide the smirk though it dissolves quickly as he tries to figure out what to do next.

“Let’s go to the house. I gotta talk to Derek about this. He’s the alpha, he should be more immune to this bullshit.” Kira starts driving again as Stiles tries to run through what he can remember, “Does he know you think? What the fuck is happening?” Stiles gets more and more agitated the closer they get and Scott notices that Kira is starting to get agitated too.

“Babe, are you okay, you’re driving a bit crazy.” Scott asks from the backseat. Kira glares at him in the mirror.

“Scott, what’s going on? I’ve been following you and the pack around for weeks, I don’t even remember the last time I saw my parents and now I feel all mad but I don’t know why!”

“You guys, calm down, whatever this spell is got broken whenever that explosion happened.” Scott insists causing both Kira and Stiles to look at him wildly.

“What explosion?!” They both yell as they pull up to Derek’s. Stiles gets out of the car.

“Nope, no time, I have some alpha ass to kick.”

“Yeah, let’s go kick some ass!” Kira yells, stomping behind him. Scott watches as they run in and follows them slowly. At the door he sees Boyd on the stairs being hit with a pillow by Erica. She’s yelling gibberish at him while Boyd stands there blocking the shots and looking at her strangely. He sees Scott and shrugs as Scott takes in the damage to the rest of the pack. Jackson and Isaac are growling at each other and pacing around as though one is going to attack at any moment. Lydia is giving Cora the cold shoulder and Stiles makes a beeline right for Derek, poking him in the chest.

“What the fuck, Derek? How could you?” Stiles yells. Scott watches Derek’s expression crumble, but quickly rebuild as he grabs Stiles’ finger and presses his hand into his chest. He simply looks deeply into the boy’s eyes, flashing his own in their own sort of communication. Stiles melts into Derek’s embrace wrapping his arms around the wolf as his eyes go purple.

“Stiles, no, wait! We have to figure this out, first, we have to-” Scott’s protests aren’t heard on account of Kira pressing her tongue into his mouth. She’s warm and smells like mandarin oranges. Scott wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply. Boyd’s eyes widen as one by one each of the pack starts to cave. He’s got to put a stop to this, but how?

Derek and Stiles are kissing languidly, Derek’s hand snakes into the back of Stiles’ pants and Stiles groan lets everyone know exactly where it’s landed. Jackson and Isaac are on the floor kissing and rolling around. And Lydia is sucking on Cora’s tits on the couch. Boyd is about to go for the hose when he almost trips at Erica on her knees in front of him trying to undo his jeans. Dammit, not again, this can’t happen again.

Against his own damned will Boyd reaches down and pulls Erica up to his mouth. Right before he closes his eyes he swears he sees another flash a light, but thinks maybe it was just imaginary as he gives into the stroke of Erica’s soft hand on his hard cock. What was he supposed to be doing instead? Whatever it was, he’s sure it wasn’t that big of a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a face waterfall: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMTkKMTL7MU


	6. Two in the Bush

The Sheriff paces in his living room. Scott told him to call him in an hour and an hour has passed. He’s called and there’s been no answer. He called the bat phone and every pack number he could find. Hell, he even called pack jr. but those kids were less than informed. He finally calls Deaton who was wholly in the dark about the shenanigans happening at the Hale compound and was currently researching a solution to break… well, whatever the hell it was that had these kids so crazy.

The Sheriff’s phone buzzes and it’s Deaton.

“Sheriff, I honestly can’t figure out what’s been happening and I’m worried if we’re in the vicinity of whatever is going on, it may affect us too.” Deaton explains sadly. The Sheriff considers having to see Deaton naked and rambling about his son’s sex life and wonders if it’s worth the risk. Probably not.

“Well I’ve still got guys tracking the kamina thing, maybe we can lure him into creating another diversion that will snap them out of it. I remember Scott saying something to that effect.” As if on cue another flash of light illuminates the sky followed by a deafening boom. That one felt like it was coming from underground and the last thing this town needed was a flooding sewer system. The Sheriff says goodbye to Deaton and heads to his car. He decides to go to the sewage treatment plant and starts dialing Scott and Stiles on the way, hoping one of them is knocked conscious by the noise.

It’s actually Derek who comes to first. After the boom he gags slightly on the cock in his mouth and lifts his head, eyes widening as he’s met with a scene of unbridled hedonism before him. Stiles is still writhing against the back of the sofa, grappling for Derek and trying to get his mouth back on him as Derek surveys the room. Fuck, are those his sister’s tits? What’s going on?

Derek roars and suddenly everyone stops what they are doing, frozen in place as they watch him reverently. Stiles grins, his eyes still shining as he sits up.

“Alpha, yes, alpha. Tell us what you want and I’ll make it happen.” Derek’s brow furrows as Stiles lays against him sultrily, his head on his shoulder as he traces the Hale triskele into Derek’s chest hair.

“Uhh…” Derek says, looking to Boyd whose eyes are no longer shining, but still glazed over. Stiles giggles and scratches at the scruff on Derek’s jaw.

“Anything, alpha, please, anything.” Derek inhales and nearly loses it again before finally getting ahold of his senses.

“Everyone outside, _now_!” Everyone stands and makes for the door and then Derek thinks better of it, “Wait, everyone go put on some fucking clothes and then meet outside!”

The pack obey and once outside, more of them slowly start coming to themselves. Stiles is still wrapped in Derek’s embrace but he’s not angry and he’s not moving. He simply anchors himself in the wolf’s arms while the pack assembles.

“You guys, I don’t know what has been happening, but this city seems to be going to shit. Does anyone know what those flashes were? Scott? Boyd, who are you talking to?”

Boyd holds up a finger and mouths to Scott who is standing nearby.

“He’s talking to the Sheriff, evidently he’s been trying to call.”

Derek’s brow furrows as he reaches the hand that’s not around Stiles into his pocket and pulls out his phone. The missed calls seem to be endless.

“How long has he been calling?”

“Uhh… weeks?” Scott says, without a glimpse of untruth. Boyd puts down his phone and looks at Derek.

“We gotta find those fairies, Derek. They’re the only ones who can give us the info we need on this, I’m sure of it.”

Derek nods and looks at Stiles who is contemplating over the rest of the pack. Derek can see him taking account of all the damage, inner and outer. That’s what was strangest to Derek; what was happening to them didn’t seem to be bad, but something was definitely not right.

Derek is about to order everyone to Deaton’s so they can talk to him about locating the fairies when another flash -the brightest one yet- erupts seemingly blinding the pack. Even though they’re outside, everything whites out before going pitch black causing the wolves to frantically switch over to their supernatural vision. Eyes glow in the ebony vacuum and suddenly they’re surrounded by a near army of twinkling eyes. The attacks begin.

One by one each pack member takes on one of the nearly invisible creatures including Derek who fights off at least three. He can see some, but their night vision depends on some sort of reflection and the only luminescence are from their eyes themselves. It’s chaos as the air is filled with absorbed snarls and dampened growls. Finally, as quickly as it started, the darkness dissipates and the pack is left standing discombobulated and out of sorts. They’re all checking themselves and their partners over, there are a few healing scratches, but nothing lethal. Derek looks around frantically and then grabs his chest, falling to his knees. Boyd and Scott see him and leave their mates to run to Derek’s side.

“Derek, what is it?” Boyd asks, looking his alpha over.

“Yeah what’s wrong?” Scott asks, looking around, “Where’s-”

“Stiles!” Derek yells feeling the tether in his chest grow tighter and tighter the further his mate gets away from him. “ _Where is Stiles?!_ ”

***

Stiles was gone. Derek Hale is the alpha of Beacon Hills and Derek will find Stiles. He’s first been charged with finding the fairies they’d encountered weeks ago, and those fairies would lead him to Stiles. Somehow. And Derek Hale was not freaking out. In fact, none of the Hale-McCall pack was freaking out. They all seemed to mirror the demeanor of their leader and that was as weird as it was soothing.

“Hey Derek, uhh..” Scott approaches the serene alpha carefully. He’s looking at a map of Beacon Hills with Deaton and Boyd flanking his side. Derek turns and looks at him.

“What’s up, Scott?”

“Umm… well, why… why aren’t we freaking out?” Derek looks at Scott and smiles.

“Stiles is missing Scott. He’s my mate and he’s missing. The only option is to find him. We didn’t know what the problem was before, but we know now. Stiles is missing. We can fix that, then the rest will fall into place.”

Scott nods thoughtfully and looks at the map in front of them.

“Okay, what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to come with Boyd, Deaton and I. Deatons is gonna perform a summoning spell so we can meet the fairies in the woods.”

“Okay, but like, what happens if we meet the fairies and they lift the spell and _then_ we start freaking out? I just feel so strange that we don’t have a bigger reaction to this, you know?”

“I know, Scott,” Derek assures his co-alpha as best he can, “if that happens after the fairies we’ll figure it out then, but otherwise, take advantage of the serenity of this moment. We may not have it later.” Scott nods and heads back to the pack to give them instructions before following Boyd, Derek and Deaton into the preserve.

Scott helps Deaton set up and Boyd stays beside Derek. After a few moments he looks at his alpha contemplatively.

“So, I’ve been putting pieces together in the timeline and I noticed something interesting.” Boyd starts, watching Derek carefully for his response. Derek sighs heavily at Boyd like he knows what he’s going to say.

“Yeah, and what did you find?” He says in a long exhale. Boyd looks to the ground, but steps closer to his alpha.

“How long after the fairies did the spell break for you?”

Derek’s head shoots up, he was clearly expecting another question and Boyd was counting on that so Derek couldn’t lie. Not that he would, but he didn’t even want to give him the opportunity. Derek’s face shows the truth as he tries to find a way to relay it.

“It… did and it didn’t. In the beginning, I swear, I was under, but I started to remember more when I came to than I think Stiles did. I would wake up with him in my arms and I would know we’d just… what we’d just done.”

“Made love?” Boyd asks, with a raised eyebrow. Derek blushes slightly and grins, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I noticed he’d be out of it, not really there after. The first time I was in the garage working on my bike and he just strolled in. I asked him what he was doing there since it was a school day and then he started undressing. I don’t remember a thing after that, just that there was a bunch of lube on the seat after.” Boyd tries not to laugh as Derek goes on, clearly lost in his revelations. “One time I followed him home. He drove once and it was awful. I made sure to grab his keys each time after that. But I followed him home and he fell into bed and about 15 minutes later he woke up, exhausted. I wanted to tell him then, but something about our proximity. If we’re both conscious it just kicks in. I woke up naked in his hallway in front of his dad’s room.”

“Oh my god!”

“I know!” Derek laughs and then clears his throat as Scott and Deaton turn to look at him. He shakes his head and they turn back.

“So how long have you been in love with him?”

Derek folds his arms, watching the doctor and his co-alpha at work.

“Before the fairies. I never thought it was possible, but then I woke up and he was balls deep inside of me.”

Boyd covers his laugh and grasps Derek solidly on the shoulder.

“I gotta let you know, Scott saw that one.”

Derek groans, “I’m never going to hear the end of it, am I?”

“If he remembers, nope. It’s Scott though, you know it will be wildly supportive as it is inappropriate.”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees before he goes back to thinking about that day, “he was holding me so tightly and something just reached out inside of me. I was scared though, because it felt incomplete. Even when I knotted him later-”

“You knotted him? I thought that was only for-”

“I know! Which is what makes this all the weirder. We’re meant to be, Boyd. I can feel it like it’s a limb, but something’s off. The intensity makes sense, but it shouldn’t feel so… uncoordinated.”

“Or so horny?”

Derek shrugs and look at Boyd who grins smugly,

“Alright, so maybe I’m not so annoyed by that part.”

“Did you fuck Erica on my wall?”

“Hey guys, I think we got something.” Scott calls out, thankfully interrupting the two in Boyd’s opinion.

Boyd and Derek go to the map as Deaton starts chanting the summoning spell for the fairies. It starts simply enough, showing signs of activation as the wind causes the leaves on the floor of the borrowed den to rustle until the entire room is filled with swirling woodland debris. Although detritus is flying everywhere, none of it hits any of the wolves or the soothsayer. A glowing ambient light fills the room and suddenly three winged creatures appear before the group of men. They are harmless, but also fearless, confident in their abilities to decimate everything in the den if they needed, but hopeful the necessity didn’t exist.

“Ladies.” Deaton greets. They look at him and nod in reverence before facing Derek and Scott.

“Alphas Hale and McCall, to what do we owe this visit?” The three women say in one voice. They seem jubilant, despite the weary faces ahead of them.

“Uhh… _fairies_ , do I call you fairies?” Scott starts, looking to Derek and Boyd for help. Both are shaking their heads at him.

“You may call us Triandrella if that makes it easier for you. Our time is short alphas, why have you called us here? We suspect it’s to talk about the side effects of the gift we bestowed on your alpha pair?” The fairies swirl around the trio, giggling and flitting about like young ones.

“On me and Derek? What?” Scott asks clearly confused. Triandrella consider him only briefly,

“No, Alpha McCall, the Alpha _pair_ , Alpha Hale and Emissary Stiles. We were asked by an old friend to inundate them with a blessing, revealing their mated connection to one another.”

The revelation cause all three of the affected parties to burst:

“A blessing? More like a curse? They can’t stop fucking long enough to notice oncoming attacks and the rest of the pack is going crazy!”

“Wait, an old friend? Who?”

“Mates?”

“Sorry I said _fucking_ , ma’ms!”

The fairies stop circling and huddle in front of the men (two of which are looking at Scott incredulously). Scott is about to open his mouth, but Boyd puts up his hand, asking for permission to speak. Scott and Derek nod and Boyd steps forward.

“Triandrella, it appears that there’s been a mix-up or mistake.”

“Mistake is an understatement,” Scott can’t help but say under his breath. Derek nudges him and shakes his head.

“Apologies, but Alpha McCall is right. Things have been really crazy since Stiles and I got sprayed. No offense, but I don’t understand why you think it’s a blessing?”

The fairies swirl around one another seeming to consort about the issue at hand. They flit about before turning quickly to the trio, looking suspicious.

“A man summonsed us, saying he was an old friend and knew Alpha Hale recently returned. He told us that congratulations were in order and he wanted to bestow you with a magnificent gift. There seemed to be no malice about him.” The fairies look at Derek contemplatively as Boyd raises an eyebrow.

“What was the name of this _friend_?” He says with the sardonic air quotes implied. The fairies smile.

“Why Deucalion, of course.” As soon as the name is uttered, dark foreboding shadows move through the room as though uncloaking the den. Triandrella gasp as the scene appears to be revelatory. “Deucalion! The scoundrel, he must have entranced us, but how?”

The fairies twirl and flit around the den in stupefied rage causing bolts of light to erupt in the air. The men huddle, being only able to watch the scene and Scott shakes his head.

“I should have killed him when I had the chance.”

“No shit” Boyd says rudely. He flinches as Derek swats him.

“He acknowledged he made the mistake and he’s still your alpha.” Boyd looks Derek up and down and pushes at his shoulder, poking him in the chest.

“I got killed because of him, Derek!”

Derek grabs Boyd by the jacket and flashes his eyes in warning.

“You got killed because of me, Boyd! Now calm down, before I make you-”

“I mean, I got killed and he still let Deucalion live.” Boyd flashes his eyes back, snarling at his alpha.

“Boyd, I’m sorry!” Scott yells, breaking up the two men. “I… I was young and idealistic and couldn’t look past that exact moment I couldn’t pull the trigger and even Derek agreed that we weren’t killers. Deucalion promised to make a change, I didn’t know.”

Boyd looks at Scott, he’s shocked himself at his outburst. He’d never really carried a resentment about what happened and he doesn’t know why now all of a sudden he’s so incensed about it.

“There’s a malevolent force about.” Triandrella relay, watching the column of shadow loom above the three as they argue. The men stop and look at the fairies before looking up.

“What… what is that?”

“There’s a distraction spell, we see that now, it’s potent, but it dies off quickly once acknowledged.” As if by design, as soon as the three men focus on the shadows they disappear. The fairies continue apologetically, “We were inundated from the beginning. Alpha Hale, allow us to explain.”

Derek releases Boyd and brushes off his jacket. Boyd also nods to Derek in reverence and then to Scott who sighs.

“Triang- Triodrange- uhh… _ma’ms_ ,” he starts, sheepish yet weary, “we’re sorry for that outburst, but we don’t understand what’s going on.”

The fairies separate into the form of a triangle and two of their eyes blank out. Suddenly, in the space between them, a vision is shown that appears to be an amalgam of the day’s events. The day in question is the day they were visited by Deucalion.

They see him talking to the fairies and Boyd points to the tree line.

“There, there’s a figure hidden by the oak.” Boyd is correct, in the distance they see a cloaked individual in the background. They see the figure holding a book and though the face is obscured, a sleeve reaches out, clearly involved in an incantation of some sort.

“They started a cloaking spell before you even got there.” Scott says incredulously. “How were they able to do that?”

Triandrella cut out the broadcast and swirl around the men again.

“A dark and evil force is at hand. Someone who has access to terrible magic, but seems to have flimsy control at best.”

“Why do you say that?” Derek asks. Triandrella address him directly,

“Once exposed, we were able to not only fully recollect the infraction, but the perpetrator as well. With spells like those, the ends are normally tied up and burnt away, leaving no room for memory. However the practice is completed through trial and error, meaning each sorcerer has their own method. This sorcerer does not. Tell us gentlemen, as more and more is revealed, do you find you’re able to remember your lost time?”

The group of men think about this and slowly began to turn red. Boyd feels his face heat up.

“ _Ahem_ Uhh, yeah, I think a lot of it is starting to come back.” he says as he rubs his face, refusing to look at his alpha and co-alpha. “So Triandrella, you mentioned something about how the thing for Derek and Stiles was supposed to be a blessing? What did you mean by that and how did the dark magic effect it?”

“Well beta, the gift was meant as a way to awaken the attractiveness between the two men so they could realize their fated connection. Mates are an outdated concept though they do still occur from time to time. The spell was meant to speed the recognition process so once fully acknowledged, the bond would click and the effect would empower your pack.”

“So Derek and Stiles are fated mates? Aww, that’s so sweet.” Scott says slapping a still blushing Derek on the back. Derek shakes his head.

“What went wrong? We were completely out of it and my entire pack was unsettled.”

“That’s where the black magic came in. It caused the bond to remain disconnected and instead of strengthening your pack, it spread the confusion that was in the alpha pair through your pack.”

"So that's why Stiles would forcibly leave after each encounter?" Scott asks, thinking about his friend ambling down the road. The fairies nod. 

“Well how do we fix this?” Boyd asks, becoming wary of the power of the magic and the time they have left. “Our Alpha Pair has been separated. How do we find Stiles and how do we fight with a disjointed pack?”

Triandrella swirl into one being becoming an illuminated ball of magic in front of Derek. They bounce off his chest and suddenly a strong, visible line can be seen coming from his core and reaching out of the entrance of the cave. He reaches to touch it and though it disintegrates under his fingers, he can still feel a whisper of a tug.

“There Derek, you feel your connection to your Alpha Mate. Follow this, and it will take you to Stiles. Once you have both cognizantly acknowledged your connection, your pack will be strong.”

“How do they acknowledge it? Because I don’t think we’re gonna have time for them to… do _that_.” Scott says carefully.

“They’ll know when they see one another unbound by the awful magic. The more physical part of the bonding can be performed later, as long as the spirits are aligned, then all will be well.”

“How do we know when the spirits are aligned? What happens if they don’t?” Scott asks as all three and Deaton watch the light dissipate back into the fairies.

“If you’re both of strong will and confidence then there shouldn’t be a problem. But beware, any unsurety will cause the bond to remain unsettled and could bring danger to your pack.”

“Thank you, Triandrella. We appreciate your counsel today. Now I believe it’s time for our alphas to plan.” Deaton says, bowing reverently before the ladies. The alphas and Boyd follow suit and soon the fairies disappear.

Scott crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Derek along with Boyd.

“Can we do this, Derek? Are you sure your bond with Stiles is strong enough? Because to be perfectly honest, he’s never really talked with me about you as a possibility. Especially not of a mate.”

“I can see it.” Boyd interrupts, not unkindly, but easily coming to the defense of his alpha. “Even before the curse, the way they worked together, the way they planned. They have a connection, I think it’s going to be okay.”

Derek looks around at each man separately. Deaton smiles, giving nothing away in his expression before clearing his throat and nodding. Scott shrugs, grinning as he pockets his hands and Boyd chuckles, nudging Derek’s shoulder. Derek nods.

“Let’s go get, Stiles.”


	7. #Twice

They walk through the forest quickly. Derek concentrates on the tug in his chest to lead them in the right direction and Deaton walks ahead to map out the way. Scott lags behind and is on the phone relaying information and instructions to the rest of the pack and the Sheriff.

“Do you believe in the bond, Derek?” Boyd asks, knowing he has to. He believes in his alpha, but he understands that none of this is possible if Derek and Stiles don’t believe it. Boyd is confident about Stiles, but he wonders what’s going on in Derek’s head. Derek looks over at Boyd and then forward, smiling lightly.

“I never thought it was possible so I never let myself believe in it. Then two things happened. One night I was awake, but groggy, like I was moving on autopilot, or like something was beckoning me. I went downstairs to get food and when I did Stiles was there, already fixing me a plate. He looked at me, said ‘ _there you are’_ , and then came and put his arms around my neck kissing me so deeply it took my breath away. When he opened his eyes they were glowing purple at me, but right before they were normal. It’s as though he was using the connection to give him the courage to act on what’s probably been there all along.”

Boyd smiles, thinking about the night he went downstairs and saw Stiles naked in the kitchen. He shudders a little bit thinking about what he and Derek had done to get Stiles into that state, and on how many of the counters.

“And the second thing?” He asks. Derek smiles again, shaking his head.

“When he came in this morning yelling at me. Boyd, he looked so fucking beautiful, and brilliant, because he wasn’t angry, he was just working it all out, you know? In that way he has and I knew right then, in that instance, that he loves me. I think that’s why even though we went under a bit, I was able to come out. We were both cognizant and we knew right then. It wouldn’t have worked if one of us didn’t know.”

“So you’re 100% _you_ now? And you’re in love with Stiles?” Boyd asks. Derek looks at him confidently.

“Yes, I’m back, and I’m going to fucking kill whoever took my mate.”

Boyd laughs, “Sounds good, boss.” he says as they approach the clearing where half of the pack has assembled. “Let’s go get your mate.” Derek smiles and slaps Boyd on the back as they join the others whom Scott is already addressing.

“Alright guys, Derek and I have talked about the best way to handle this situation.”

“Why are we separated? Where’s everyone else?” Isaac asks as he greets Derek. Derek grabs him by the scruff of the neck, shaking him lightly. His youngest beta reacted the best to the merging of the two packs as he’d always had a fondness for Scott, but an allegiance to Derek.

“We’re separated because we’re not entirely sure what this magic is going to do as it unravels. Sometimes it just dissipates and goes away, but other times it may try to fight back. The last thing we need is to go and find Stiles and have the rescue mission descend into an orgy.” Derek explains, mercifully ignoring the growing blush on Isaac’s face. Isaac nods and turns back to Scott.

“Yeah, not all of us are so naturally bottom ready.” Scott says flippantly as he dials the Sheriff’s number on his phone. Derek groans as Isaac tries to hide behind Lydia who rolls her eyes.

“While that makes sense, I think there are safety in numbers, depending on what we’re up against. You seem to be a little more aware, Derek. I think you have more control than you think.” She explains stepping closer to the young wolf. “I think we have half of us go in and the rest on call nearby just in case.”

Derek nods, thinking about the logistics as Scott hangs up the phone.

“Sheriff says that the lizard creature that was wreaking havoc earlier was a wannabe kanima, but it wasn’t as advanced as the chimeras were. This screams of Deucalion, Derek.”

“And whoever his accomplice is.” Boyd adds, looking to Derek for guidance. Derek nods.

“Did the Sheriff say anything about where they were holed up?”

Scott nods, “Yeah, they actually know exactly where they are. They thought they were there before, but there must have been some sort of runes in place camouflaging it. But now they know.” Scott steps closer to Derek, “Look, I don’t know, Derek. Is this spell thing really gone? Is it wise to tell everyone where Duke is? I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Derek was slightly frustrated, though happy Scott asked the question rather than withhold information like he had in the past.

“Scott, communication is always the best option, especially when dealing with dark magic. There’s no such thing as withholding for the greater good, that’s lying and the collateral damage is not worth it, we’ve talked about this.”

Scott puts his hands up apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous and I guess I tend to hide when I’m not confident. You’re right, I’m sorry, they’re at the old sport arena.”

“The one next to Argent’s arboretums?” Derek asks. Boyd lifts an eyebrow,

“Do you think that’s a coincidence?” He asks warily, knowing there’s no way it could be, but terrified of the implication.

“Argent is back in France, there’s no way… Derek, c’mon there’s no way-” Scott and Chris had formed an easy alliance while Derek was gone. In the meantime, Derek maintained a very “need to know” relationship with the human when he got back. He knew this didn’t sound like Chris, but he also knew something wasn’t right.

“When I was in Mexico, Chris and Braeden worked a lot together. This doesn’t feel like him, especially to dabble in magic, but we can’t rule out his involvement in some way.”

Scott huffs, crossing his arms defensively. “Kate and Gerard are dead, Derek. That only leaves Chris. He’s been good to us and to my mom, Chris wouldn’t-”

“I’m not saying he did or didn’t do anything, I’m saying we can’t discount him!” Derek yells. It’s uncharacteristic enough for Scott to flinch slightly. If it were the old Derek this would be nothing, but he’s come a long way since then. “You’re close to him and I get that, but he’s still an Argent. And yes, Gerard is dead, but we just assume that Kate is.”

“She is! Araya said-”

“Araya said they saw her go off a cliff, they didn’t actually see her body!”

“So you’re going to be paranoid forever until you find her remains and burn them yourself?” Scott yells, pushing Derek away from him.

“ _Yes_ , Scott! Holy shit, do I have to explain to you _again_ how evil she-”

“You guys, stop!” Lydia yells. Derek looks around and sees Boyd growling at Isaac who is whimpering softly. She points to a dark shadow lingering over the heads of the co-alphas. Just like with Triandrella, as soon as the men look up, the shadow disappears. Lydia starts to put two and two together. “Derek, until this bond is settled it’s like the emotions of the pack mirror yours. It should be a positive thing, but this is what happens when the magic fights back, it’s feeding off of the confusion. You have to have more control.”

Derek looks at her and deflates nodding. As soon as he does Scott sighs and Boyd is hugging Isaac and nuzzling him apologetically. Derek inhales,

“Lydia, I need you around to make sure I don’t go back under like that.”

Lydia nods,

“Better yet, I’m going to be around to make you go under, we’ll need to channel that strength to Stiles. I think I have a plan.”

***

Scott, Lydia, Erica and Isaac come upon the abandoned arena and can immediately feel the magic inside. It’s wild and unpredictable adding weight to the argument of someone novice being at the helm. Scott looks past the arena towards the old arboretums. He knows the rest of the pack are gathered there and will come in on his cue. He looks back at the arena and sighs forlornly, hoping to the gods that Chris isn’t inside.

“C’mon, Scott. I know it’s hard, and for the record I don’t think it’s him either, but we gotta go.” Lydia says, the rest of the pack in tow and ready to move. Scott nods and gestures towards the arena.

They walk inside and instantly hear arguing. Scott bristles when he crosses the threshold and feels the mountain ash slip into place. Duke knew they were coming, but he doesn’t seem to realize they’re there now as he argues with his mystery conspirator.

“That so called kanima was an epic failure! It was taken down far too easily and erupted as soon as they got their grubby little hands on it. How am I supposed to rule Beacon Hills if I don’t have total dominion over the supernatural, _Katherine_?”

Scott shudders. Shit, Derek was right. But it couldn’t be? How? How is she alive? How did-

“Fucking _Kate_?” Erica seethes from behind Scott. “But how-”

“Derek mentioned it wasn’t a coincidence that this was near the Argent’s place, but he’d originally thought that Chris-” Isaac trails off as woman in question removes her hood, her dirty blond hair cascading around her shoulders. Erica starts to growl internally along with Isaac. Scott is just glad Cora and Derek aren’t there… yet.

“I’ve only been doing this shit for a year, Duke! And I’ve disrupted their runes, cast the spell that hypnotised the fairies and made their stupid pack go crazy. And now we’ve got their emissary which means Derek will come running in here like a damned idiot and we can take him down and take his land. There are going to be a few hiccups along the way, you ass.” Kate yells as she tears off the cloak. She’s dressed simply in a white tank and jeans with boots. She fans herself.

“Holy shit, black magic makes you run hot, that piece of shit cloak almost smothered me.”

“As charming as I find your particular form of southern congeniality, I might remind you that we’re up against a deadline. The moon is coming and I need to be in power before then so I can assert my claim on this land.”

“Dukey, baby, everything is fine and under control. In fact, part of the ass pack is already here with commander number two at the helm. Come on out, Scott.”

Scott groans as he stands and leads his pack into the main arena where Deucalion and Kate are. They stand in a circle of ash as Deucalion lounges on a makeshift throne of sandbags and Kate stands nearby. There’s a chest between them, large, but cramped. Scott worries about what’s inside.

“You’re not going to get away with this, Kate.” he says unnecessarily, looking around to try and assess the situation. There are other henchmen like creatures standing guard at each entrance, including now the entrance they just came into. Each one of the betas keeps one in their eyeline as Scott moves closer to Deucalion and Kate. He stops at the mountain ash line.

“Oh you stupid, stupid little boy,” Kate says cheekily. “I’ve made it all this time and even came back from the dead unscathered. I’m more powerful than you’ll ever know and after I destroy you, I’m going to rule this land.”

“Together-” Deucalion interrupts with a gleam in his eye, “We will rule this land, _together_.” Scott huffs.

“Do you actually think either one of you is going to keep the other alive? You’re going to go through all of this just to turn on each other?”

Deucalion chuckles, “Let us worry about that, you just worry about the eulogy your mother will have to give at your funeral.” Scott growls and punches at the mountain ash wall causing sparks of blue to radiate from it.

“Temper, Temper little pup. Besides, we’re not here to play with the children, where’s your wannabe alpha?” Kae taunts with a flip of her hair. She can see the wolves getting agitated and is only slightly unsettled by Lydia’s penetrating stare.

Scott growls, “This is Hale land and you’re trespassing, Kate. We will _not_ let this stand!”

“Oh, but I think you will.” Kate opens the chest she’s been circling and pulls a body up by the collar. The body moans as though drugged, its head slumped and flaccid. It’s Stiles.

Scott roars, charging again at the wall as Isaac and Erica start to shift. Lydia readies herself to scream as Kate laughs.

“Tell your dogs to heel, Scott. This ends today. Your alpha for his little chew toy. Get him here, _now_.” Kate pushes Stiles forward and his arms fly out just in time to keep him from face planting into the ground. Scott whimpers, walking along the line to get as close as he can. He looks at the dazed expression on Stiles’ face.

“What have you done to him? If you’ve hurt one hair on his head, Kate, I swear to-”

“What makes you think you have any say, Scott?” Deucalion says finally, before standing and walking to Stiles. With a sneer he kicks the human in the gut, causing Stiles to double in on himself and groan in pain. “You see, the mountain ash that surrounds you also surrounds every entrance in this building. Your alpha will try to get in and will get fried because he’ll stop at nothing to save Stiles. Whatever is left of him will get taken care of by our creature friends. And finally, I’ll kill him becoming the alpha of these lands. Then you all will die.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out.” Scott hisses as he watches his friend writhe on the floor. Kate sneers at the boy and kicks him lazily behind her, laughing as she hears him groan in pain again. “But you’re forgetting one thing.”

Deucalion and Kate both look at Scott, confused, but wary. Deucalion smirks.

“And what would that be, alpha-in-waiting?”

Scott sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Derek and Stiles’ energy feeds his pack. The anger that he can feel in us now, let’s him know exactly how you’ve treated Stiles, then he’s going to come in here and go berserk. He’ll be able to get through a little mountain ash just fine.”

Deucalion huffs, “Berserk is just a myth, Scott” Scott looks quickly at Kate.

“Is it, Kate? Have you been withholding information from Deucalion already? Wow, it might be a good thing after all if I’m not around with you two in charge.”

“Either way, even if that silly nonsense were true, he’s not going to make it through two lines, Scott.” Deucalion says as Kate begins to slowly back away. Scott can tell that she knows something is off and he begins to grin.

“Maybe not two lines, but one? Definitely.” Scott says before he takes a confident step over the mountain ash line. Deucalion’s eyes go wide as he looks at the line, looks at Scott and then at Kate who is scrambling towards Stiles behind her. Stiles, who has inched his way to the other end of the circle and broken the line.

“Too busy monologuing to keep your eyes on the prize, huh Duke? Another reason this leadership thing is just not for you.” With that, Scott roars and lunges himself at Deucalion. The rest of the pack attack.

Erica takes on two of the hench creatures, slicing through their necks easily as her eyes glow bright beta yellow. She snarls, whipping her straw blond hair and plowing her claws into the chest of one of the creatures and impaling them on her arm as it’s blood oozes down her arm. She throws him away like a wet rag and focuses on the other creature who has started to retreat.

Isaac roars, his fangs extended as he prowls upon his own predator that has a tail. The tail is unfinished so Isaac grabs it and reels the creature in as it tries to scurry away inch by inch. When it’s firmly in his grasp he grabs onto its throat, squeezing and pulling until the thing is a bloody, jerking mess that he drops to the floor.

“Kate! Do something, dammit!” Deucalion says as he begins to shift into his alpha form.

“I’m trying, but something is stopping my spells, what the fuck?!” The fuck was Lydia, her eyes aglow a burnt ember as her crimson hair waves around her. She screams, releasing a sonic boom that knocks nearly everyone on their asses and shifts the mountain ash surrounding the perimeter.

Deucalion gasps and grabs Stiles, holding him by the neck as he watches another pack member appear at every entrance.

Kira appears with her sword, her orange eyes aglow and her fox surrounding her. Boyd’s growl is fierce and chilling as Cora’s bright eyes illuminate when she snaps the neck of the monster trying to attack her. Jackson’s eyes shine in a piercing blue that seems to laser his victim apart as Jackson tears him from limb to limb snarling. He looks over at Isaac briefly and grins throwing the wolf a wink.

“You’re all dead, _shit_ , what’s that fucking spell?” Kate yells, clutching at her hair trying to concentrate and recite amidst the chaos.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Deucalion says, shaking Stiles who hangs loosely in his grip. “What are you doing boy? Don’t you know I’ll kill you?” Deucalion drags a claw down Stiles’ arm, just barely breaking the surface and drawing blood. Stiles’ head swings up and his eyes begin to glow, though instead of purple, his eyes are a bright, fiery orange. He’s chanting and the words become louder and louder. Visible tethers of light begin to circle the pack in an electric gold that matches Stiles’ eyes. There is one string particular that’s red coming directly from Stiles’ chest, it glows, faintly at first, but soon is strong and vibrant.

Suddenly there is a roar and all heads turn to look where Derek Hale is now standing triumphant and proud, his pack strong and his alpha red eyes penetrating fear into the hearts of their villains.

Deucalion cowers briefly, releasing Stiles and slowly trying to back away and find an exit. Kate screams and yells, completely frustrated.

“Finally, the dog arrives, well it’s time for you to be put down!” Kate creates a ball of fire and flings it at Derek. It stops halfway and hovers. Kate looks around confused and see that Stiles and Lydia are balancing it between them. She begins to cower slightly.

“Deucalion, attack them! You’re supposed to be the muscle!”

“I’ll be damned if I let that disgrace kill me!” Deucalion says as he picks up a jar and throws it to the ground, creating a ring of mountain ash around him. It’s clearly something Kate engineered as it fizzles, weak in its hold, but ultimately serves as Deucalion’s only protection.

Scott huffs, “Derek’s got enough blood on his hands.” he steps towards the circle, right up to the edge and puts both hands up. “It’s time to finish what I should have years ago. I’m the true alpha and I’ll protect _my_ alpha, his mate, and _our_ pack!”

Scott pushes forward causing the mountain ash wall to bend against him, streaks of blue and orange spark madly as he pushes through. Deucalion’s eyes get wide as Scott finally pushes through the barrier which shatters into a million fireflies which flit about aimlessly.

“Fucking fireflies? Kate, you fucking amat-” Deucalion doesn’t get to finish his thought as he’s pummeled with the ball of fire Stiles and Lydia were holding. He screams in agony as the enchanted fire- magicked to take down an alpha werewolf- burns him alive, searing his flesh as he melts into a puddle of ash.

Kate tries to turn and run, but is caught by Kira and Cora. Kira holds her sword to Kate’s neck as she seethes, bitter to the very end.

“You don’t have the balls, McCall. You’d _never_.” Although she taunts him, he stands cooly and calmly.

“You’re right, Kate. I’m not going to kill you.” He says. She looks relieved at her second chance, but then wary as she sees the smug grin on Scott’s face. “I’m not going to kill you, I don’t deserve that. But he does.”

Right on cue, Derek launches himself forward, jaw unhinged as it wraps around Kate’s neck and he pulls out her entire throat and spinal cord, spitting them inelegantly on the ground. Her body hits the floor and Derek lets out a roar that soars through the hearts of his pack as each one join in their own way. Even Stiles.

Stiles. His eyes are back to their normal brown and he takes a step towards the alpha who is using his shirt to wipe the blood from his mouth. He’s still shifted as Stiles places a hand on his shoulder. Derek looks up and then down at the red tether between them that is nearly singing in vibration. He grabs his mate and hauls him in, kissing him grossly considering the events of the day. The pack laugh and cheer, each pairing up and celebrating the win.

Derek begins to sneak a hand down to Stiles’ ass, when the boy stops him with a grin. Both of their eyes are clear as they gaze at each other lovingly.

“Hey, Boo. How you feelin’?” Stiles asks with a knowing smirk on his face. Derek groans at the nickname, but can’t stop smiling.

“I feel great. How are you?”

Stiles shrugs cutely and kisses Derek’s nose.

“I feel like a million bucks, and I feel like I can’t wait to celebrate, but I also feel like this place is brimming with whatever science experiments those two were cooking up. Just like those guys over there.” Derek looks over his shoulder and sees snarling beasties start to line the exits of the arena. He looks back at Stiles.

“So what do you want to do?” he asks the Emissary whose eyes are starting to glow, this time of his own volition.

“Well, later we’re going to celebrate, but now? Let’s go kick some ass.”

Derek nods and kisses Stiles hard on the mouth. He’s about to address his pack when Stiles interrupts.

“Oh, by the way. Thanks for rescuing me, I love you!”

If blushing and blanching at the same time is possible, Derek does it.

“Jesus, Stiles! Timing!”

Stiles just shrugs and slaps his alpha on the ass.

“C’mon McHale Pack! Let’s go kick some ass!”

“We’re gonna work on that name!” Derek yells as he starts running towards one of the beasties.

“I like it!” Scott says as he lunges through the air at some large winged rodent.

“Thundercats, _Ho_!” Stiles yells as he howls a war cry, brandishing a bat from nowhere and charging forward with his pack at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title will make sense to probably 6 people. There's no other reason for it and I apologize.


	8. Quite the Pair

The shower water runs hot and steamy as it washes the day off of Stiles and Derek. Stiles has his arms around the alpha’s neck, kissing him languidly under the humid spray.

Stiles pulls back slightly, pecking each of Derek’s lips before looking deeply into his sparkling, hazel and seafoam green eyes.

“So… this bond?” He asks simply. Derek nips at his nose, kisses his cheek and licks him chin as he runs his hot soapy hands all along the boy’s lithe frame.

“Yeah. We gotta resolve it.”

“It’s not already resolved?”

“Not yet, we both have to be conscious when we consummate it.”

Stiles nods and runs his soapy hands up and down Derek’s chest, tangling them in the wet hair there.

“What will it mean when we do?”

“That we’re mates.”

“For life?” Stiles kisses the nubs of Derek’s collarbones before resting his head on the wolf’s shoulder. Derek noses up and down along his human’s neck.

“We’ve always been mates.”

“The fairies made us mates?”

“Fate made us mates.”

“Fate makes us in love?”

“We’re already in love. We always have been and always will be. We’re eternal, you and I.”

Stiles looks up with his eyes of amber and honey, shining brightly at his mate. Derek smiles, he understands why Stiles is asking, understands it’s his way of working it out, and loves him all the more for it. He still can’t believe he gets to have this, and now he wants more. Stiles feels much the same way as he kisses his wolf again, running his hands through Derek’s wet raven locks. He wants to show Derek that he can have nice thing and Stiles will spend his life trying to be as many of them as he can.

“Are you ready?” Derek asks, shutting off the water. He steps out of the shower and grabs a large fluffy towel holding it open for Stiles to walk into. Stiles grins.

“Let’s do it!” He says as he laughs and jumps into Derek’s arms.

Derek takes Stiles into the bedroom and throws him in the bed, marveling at the boy’s creamy skin dotted with moles. Soon, Stiles would be etching himself with tattoos to protect his magic, but now this bare expanse was all for Derek. Derek can’t help the glow in his eyes as he prowls towards the bed.

He crouches at the end, raising his knee up as he stalks towards his overeager prey. He can hear his lover’s heart beat wildly as his chest rises and falls with stuttered breath. The dewey condensation on Stiles’ skin, beckons Derek’s tongue as he licks a smooth line up the boy’s achilles heel towards the back of his knee. He bites the fleshy part there, chuckling lightly as Stiles lets out a little yelp and grasps at Derek’s hair.

“Derek, cmon, bear.” Stiles rasps softly as Derek leaves sucking bites up his body. He kisses every mole, sucking small dark marks into the boy’s skin, creating his own map of constellations. He reaches the fleshy part of Stiles’ chest and leaves an impression of his teeth there before looking up at his mate.

“I can bite you there, if you like?” Derek says, his eyes flashing with excitement as he considers it.

“You can bite my ass for all I care, I just want to be yours.” Stiles laughs, hauling the wolf the rest of the way up his body and kissing him with everything he has. Derek pulls away, nuzzling at Stiles’ nose.

“I’m going to do a lot of things to your ass.”

“Is getting inside of it sometime before the next century on the list because honestly I’m sick of waking up confused and empty.” Stiles places a hand over Derek’s heart, watching him intensely. “I want you, all of you, and I want to feel all of you inside me.” Derek nods and then tucks his face into Stiles’ neck, exhaling at the beautiful finality of the statement.

“And later, when we’re all bonded up nice and tight, I’m going to make you ride me and call me-”

“Stiles!” Derek muffles into his little imp’s neck, biting at his jugular for good measure. Stiles laughs and then moans as Derek’s hot hands slide down his body. His legs fall open allowing the wolf to settle in between them.

“I’ve been getting better at the magic and even made Deaton teach me some below the sheets stuff.”

Derek looks up with a lifted brow at Stiles.

“Define ‘ _under the sheets_ ’ and explain exactly _how_ Deaton’s been teaching you.” He demands as he grabs the back of Stiles’ knee and holds his erect dick in his hand. Stiles chuckles and then hisses when Derek gives his dick a squeeze. He throws up his hands.

“He gave me a book, Jesus! And he made me promise to never mention it in front of him. As for the result, go ahead and check home plate.”

Derek pushes both of Stiles legs back and reveals a shiny, burbling dusky rose bud winking at him cutely. The smell hits him seconds later and his mouth instantly waters.

“Y-you did this?” Derek asks, not even really hearing the answer as he dives in, laving his tongue along the boy’s cleft to his balls.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Stiles shouts out as Derek begins to dart his tongue in and out of the boy’s hole, tongue fucking him into oblivion. He gets a finger in alongside his tongue and begins his search for the boy’s pleasure center, knowing he’s found it when Stiles’ rim clenches around his tongue and the boy lets out a shrill keen.

Derek continues his assault, ignoring Stiles pulling at his hair or slapping his head and instead concentrating on the feast lain before him. He slowly jacks the boy’s leaking cock, using the pre to add more fingers to Stiles’ already stuffed ass.

“I swear to god, Hale, if you don’t fucking get in me! Oh fuck, wait, no, don’t stop!”

Derek doesn’t stop. Instead he reaches down and starts to stroke himself while continuing to suck on Stiles’ stretched rim while plunging his fingers in and out of the boy’s ass. His stubble is scratching Stiles’ thighs just right as he thrashes about on the bed, cursing the wolf for already not being inside of him.

Derek gathers up to his haunches and leans back slightly, positioning Stiles high above his ass. Stiles looks at him stupidly.

“Like this? Holy shit!” He says eagerly as he grabs onto Derek’s shoulder and allows the wolf to guide him down on his cock. The head breeches and Stiles exhales as he slowly lowers himself the rest of the way, feeling every inch of the man he loves penetrating him smoothly. As he bottoms out, Stiles lolls his head back, exhaling at the relief of being connected with his mate. He takes in three deep breaths and then opens his eyes. He gasps at his mate.

Derek’s eyes are completely red and shining, but he’s in control. His fangs have breached his gums, but he’s kept his claws at bay as his human nails dig into the flesh of Stiles’ thighs. He pulls Stiles close to his body, so close Stiles can feel his breath on his upper lip, can still feel the dewy wetness from Derek’s chest hair mingle with Stiles’ sweat.

Stiles leans forward and licks a long line from the tip of Derek’s fang up to his gum, causing the wolf to rumble and wrap his mate close to him. He rotates his hips and with a mighty thrust of his glutes he rams his cock directly inside of the boy.

“Ughh, _fuck_ , Derek! Yes!” Stiles yells out as Derek repeats the motion, powerfully fucking his boy using Stiles cries and exhalations as a sign of a dicking well done. Derek starts to lose control as Stiles tries to sloppily meet his thrusts, instead giving way to the strings of pleasure tangled in between and around them.

Derek opens his eyes and through his alpha vision he can see the red and gold threads braid themselves around the couple. The strands twist, turn and bend, plaiting into a cord or remarkable strength that Derek can feel growing more taught and resilient between them. Stiles’ eyes open and they’re his gorgeous, fiery gold. Derek’s going to come soon so he leans forward, laying Stiles on his back as he lunges forward and sinks his teeth into Stiles’ heated skin. Stiles shrieks as he comes hard between them, Derek following and filling the boy to overflowing, his knot growing and keeping his claim locked inside.

They both feel it and Stiles begins to chant something as they orgasm and the whole room is set aglow in the light of their love.

The mate bond slips firmly into place and each pair feels it around the house. Boyd is wrapped around Erica’s back, howling as she clenches her orgasm around his organ. Jackson is on his back as Isaac rides him, anchored by both hands wrapped lovingly in his partner’s. Kira is writhing in Scott’s lap and Cora and Lydia are both kissing in the afterglow, lightly stroking each other’s soft, engorged mounds.

Across the city Liam wakes up in the hospital, strong and sated. He begins removing the monitors from himself as Hayden runs to him, hugging him excitedly.

Stiles finishes his orgasm and his arms fly off to either side as he catches his breath. Derek detaches himself from Stiles’ chest and looks into his eyes blearily, still coming as his knot pulsates in the boy.

“Wha… what was that?” He asks, using far too much energy. Stiles grins and pets his wolf’s cheek.

“Just a little something for good luck.” He winks and then moans as Derek shifts his knot slightly. Derek laughs.

“We don’t need luck, we’ve got each other.”

“Damn, right.”

***

Stiles and Derek descend the stairs hours later hand in hand. Everyone is hanging out in the lounge and watch reverently as the two enter. Scott gets up and walks forward and Derek smiles, patting him on the back. Then he looks to his pack.

“We were growing before, but now we’re strong with an unimaginable power. It’s our responsibility to use this wisely as we protect our pack and our town. We’re family, and we’ll be involved in each other’s lives until we expire. I love you guys, and with Scott’s help, I’ll do everything in my power to make the Hale-McCall Pack the strongest in the world. One that will fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves and provide a home of peace and happiness.”

Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek and stands in front of him, wrapping himself in the wolf’s embrace.

“What my boo-thang is trying to say-” Stiles starts with as Derek playfully snarls into his neck, “is that we’re a bunch of badasses now and with great badassery comes great responsibility.” The pack at groan lovingly at their Alpha-mate. Stiles laughs and shrugs.

“Fine, you guys are no fun! Look, my dad says the creature freaks wreaked havoc on the city and there are still more lurking around. Deaton has Liam and Hayden with him and he’s re-establishing the wards around the perimeter and then we’re going to go get this city back in shape. _Halecall, y'all_ … _assemble_!”

“Stiles, no!”

“I like it! _Halecall, hoooooo_!” Scott yells out much to Stiles’ glee.

Boyd and Erica hold each other and snarl baring their fangs. Kira and Scott flash their eyes at each other laughing while Isaac and Jackson kiss and paw at each other. Cora and Lydia nuzzle sweetly and in some corner Corey and Mason are invisibly making out. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Okay, so we’re going to have to work on being more menacing, but I think we’re off to a good start, don’t you, alpha?”

Derek looks around the room and sees Kira showing Erica how to swing her sword as Scott and Boyd both have a map out and plan where to go next. Lydia is creating a sonic ball and laughs as Cora’s hair goes crazy because of the static. He can’t help the tug on his face as he watches his future and for the first time in a long time, he’s hopeful.

“Hell yeah.” He says, mimicking his good-natured mate. “Now let’s go kick some baddie ass!”

The room is filled with cheers as the newly energized pack head for the door to go defend their town.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the entries in these hand [daily roundups](https://sterekreversebang.tumblr.com/tagged/srb-fic-round-up)!


End file.
